A Pair of Pants Too Late
by AngelBear
Summary: [complete]Ginevra Weasley moved to France to pursue her dreams as a designer... There she fell in love with a certain blond boy... Until her world is suddenly flipped upside down by his brother ... [pg-13 just in case]
1. BestFriends

I'm new to the whole Harry Potter thing.. Its my first ficcy.. ;; for HP. I've written several over CardCaptor Sakura, so please forgive if I'm a bit rusty. ;; This story was inspired from watching a Korean Drama[SnowWhite] and I hope you enjoy  
  
edited version.. though it'll probably change again.. a   
  
**Chapter One**  
  
"Come on, Gin... Its just a few more steps..."  
  
"But... Tom..." Ginny whined, "I'm tired..."  
  
"If you stop now, you'll never see your surprise." Tom protested as he dragged Ginny up the trail.  
  
"I hate surprises," She lied pouting  
  
"That's a lie, anyways, I know you'll love it. You just have to trust me, remember I'm your best friend?"  
  
"Haha.. Tha's the last thing I would want to do, best friend or not..."  
  
Tom pretended to look hurt... "Virgina Weasley.. I'm flabbergasted... So now since you have offended me, you are now going to be blindfolded..."  
  
"What?!" Ginny exclaimed as Tom took out his hankerchief and tied it around her eyes...  
  
"Now grab my hands..." He instructed.  
  
Ginny extended her hands and soon felt his hands holding her... She found herself blushing and quickly turned her head toward the ground.  
  
"Gin... Come on... We will be late and we'll miss the surprise..." Tom urged as he lead her down the trail  
  
"Tom... Really, where are we going?"  
  
"That's a surprise..."   
  
Ginny pouted, as he led her down a winding path...  
  
"Okay we are here..."   
  
And he uncovered her eyes and immediately she felt warmth... Slowly opening her eyes she gasped...  
  
"Tom..."  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"It's more than beautiful..."  
  
"I knew you would like it..."  
  
Ginny gazed out at the scene in front of her... The sun was setting and the colors of the sky were majestic, the reds, oranges and yellows mixed in perfect harmony surrounding the glowing red star... They watched silently until the moon came out... "Want to go get something to eat?"  
  
Ginny nodded her head... "Thanks alot for showing me that..."  
  
"No problem.. What are best friends for?"  
  
"Yeah... Best friends..." She sighed  
  
Tom walked ahead of her as she slowly followed behind thinking... It was ironic how the man she fell for had the first name she passionately hated... Tom... However, Tom was not like the other Tom... Though both of them were orphans, Tom Felton[the Tom she liked] was kind hearted and one of Ginny's best friends... Tom Riddle... That was another story...  
  
Ginny stared at the back of Tom, wondering why she couldn't go up to him and tell him she was in love with him... But then again... Tom was a very handsome man... He was about 6'5" and gorgeous blond hair which was neatly spiked, and the most beautiful blue eyes... He had a new girlfriend about every week... He wasn't a player though... He was just looking for his perfect girl, and all the girls he has been with were FAR from perfect...  
  
"Hey Gin.. What are you doing there?" He called out  
  
"Huh? Oh.. Sorry..."  
  
"No problem... Come on I'm hungry.. Aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah..." She replied catching up with him  
  
Ginny pushed her thoughts away, as she returned to reality, chatting happily with Tom  
  
**------------------------------------------------ Elsewhere  
  
** "Shit" He cursed knocked over a vase while grabbing his broom and bag...   
  
He heard a rustle in his parents bedroom and quickly opened his bedroom window...  
  
"What the fuck was that vase doing there?!" His mind yelled as he flew out of the window...  
  
He felt the cool air hit his face.. His heart beating rapidly... He had planned his escape for months now... And tonight was the night... His father would be returning late, and his mother deep asleep...  
  
"To France..." He muttered flying out into the black of the night..."To France..."  
  
**End of Chapter One**   
  
disclaimer: I don't own Tom Felton's name though I own the character in this story .. oO?[does that make sense?] And I don't own Ginny. sigh BUT I do own this pathetic plot.. Kinda...   
  
reviewing/flaming/commenting makes me happy!   
lots of love  
AngelBear 


	2. UnexpectedGuest

**Chapter Two...**

"Thanks for dinner..." Ginny said walking next to him

"No problem.. It's only right for a guy to treat a beautiful madamemoiselle..."

Ginny blushed shyly as she laughed.

"Hey.. Want to come to my house and have some coffee or something?"

"Aww, I'm sorry... But I really have to go... Maybe next time..."

"Alright..."

"Remember.. I have a job interview tomorrow..."

"Of course I do... Why else would I have asked you out to dinner? Plus I know you'll get the job... This is Virginia Weasley, we are talking about..." He responded confidently

"Thanks..." Ginny replied

"I'll walk you home..."

"Okay…"

After about 5 minutes, they arrived near a floo stop... Tom slipped in some knickles [French Knuts] before Ginny could protest..

"Better go... Bye..."

"Tom, I'll get you next time..." Ginny threatened slipping into the fire...

Tom laughed... Then he himself put in some knickles and slipped into the fire...

------------------------------------------------------------------------dead at night

_Tap Tap_

Tom groaned...

_Tap Tap Tap_

His eyes opened very slowly... Looking outside his window, where he heard the tapping, he saw a flying object... His eyes immediately focused seeing his brother outside in the dead of the night.

_Draco..._

Quickly, Tom opened the window... Draco dropped onto the floor due to exhaustion from his nonstop flight...

"Dear Merlin... Draco what are you doing here?!" Tom inquired helping Draco up...

"I just escaped from Lucius..." Draco whispered

"Come on.. We have to get you out of here... This is the first place Lucius will think of..."

Draco nodded his head...

"I have a friend that might take you in... Let me contact her really quick..."

Draco once more nodded again...

"In the meanwhile, you can rest..."

Draco's eyes drooped as he fell onto the bed....

"Poor kid..." Tom muttered as he owled Ginny....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------Ginny

Ginny heard tapping on the window... Muttering she got up and let the well known owl in...

"Tom better have a good reason to send you here in the dead of night..." Gin mumbled to the white owl unclasping the letter...

          _Gin..._

_          I'm so sorry to bother you... However, my younger brother has just escaped from his home.. And he needs a place to stay... I would let him stay with me but, his father is looking for him... We will be arriving in about 15 minutes... That should give you enough time, shouldn't it? I'm sorry again..._

_With l__ove,_

_          Tom_

"His brother? Since when did Tom have a brother?" Ginny questioned

          She pulled out a bathrobe and started getting the guest room ready for her unknown guest...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Tom

"Drake.. Wake up... My friend should be ready..."

"Can't I just stay here for tonight?" Draco asked as his eyes drooped

"And have Lucius come and find you here.. I think not... Come on..." Tom insisted helping Draco up

"We are flooing over there... You do know how to floo right?" Tom asked

"Of course... How do you think I got out of school?" Draco answered full of Malfoy pride

"You are going to have get rid of that pride…" Tom demanded

Draco glared at his brother…

"Come on get in, I put the powder in." Tom said

"What do I call out?" Draco questioned

"Obviously, you haven't used the floo in France..." Tom commented with a smirk, "You just enter the flame and enter the numbers 8318..."

"Dial the numbers 8318?" Draco repeated

"Yeah..." Tom assured

"Alright..."

"You go first... I need to make sure none of your stuff is left behind... Lucius will have my head..."

Draco nodded his head.

"By the way, my friend's name is Gin, she'll take care of you until I get there..."

"Gin?"

"Yeah… Weasley."

"Weasley?" Malfoy choked out

"So you do know her... She's one of my trusted friends.. She'll keep you safe... "

Draco stared at his brother…

"Go on... She's probably waiting..."

          Malfoy nodded and slipped into the fire... He dialed the numbers that would lead him into his new life, a world without his psycho father.

---------------------------------------------------

Yes, dial the numbers… I made it so that in France, in the future, will have a more advance and safer system of floo network…

Thanks for reading!! A comment of any kind will be very much appreciated.

Lots of love,

AngelBear

DISCLAIMER: the following plot is owned by AngelBear THOUGH it was inspired by a Korean drama... the characters are not mine... so blah XP****


	3. Huh? What? He's Oh my

Chapter Three  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ||Ginny|  
  
Ginny standing in her bathrobe... She would be meeting Tom's younger brother... She would have to treat him with the utmost respect... He was Tom's brother... Soon she saw the outline of the figure... He was very tall, his body lean... His hair was longer then Tom's... She saw that he was holding a broom and a bag... Soon he emerged from the fire, Ginny's mouth hung wide opened as he fell on top of her...  
  
Pinned down to the ground, Ginny had no clue what to do... He was extremely heavy and she struggled to push him off...  
  
"Sorry Weasley.." He muttered as he tried to pull himself up...  
  
Ginny rolled away from him and got up to help him up... He looked exhausted and weak...  
  
"Come on Malfoy... This way... Leave your stuff here, I'll get them after I put you in bed..."  
  
Malfoy nodded, his arms draped over Ginny's shoulders... He was too weak to carry himself and felt his pride go down the drain, He, Draco Malfoy, was letting a Weasley help him...  
  
"You probably just need some rest..." Ginny said as she laid him down on his bed...  
  
Malfoy remained silent... "You might want to take off your robes and change... Its damp, you could get a cold..." She suggested  
  
Malfoy nodded as he discarded his clothes... Ginny not knowing what else she could do, started to leave the room...  
  
"Thanks..." He whispered  
  
Ginny froze... Then turned to look back at the sleeping figure... She sighed and walked out... She went towards the fire and grabbed Malfoy's belongings and took it to his room... Then came back waiting for Tom... He would have to explain this to her... A Malfoy... Tom's brother? How were they related? It didn't make ANY sense... Soon she saw Tom emerge from the fire..  
  
"Thanks Gin... "  
  
"No, problem... I was just wondering -"  
  
"You probably want an explaination huh?" Tom interrupted  
  
"Yes.. That is very much needed..." Ginny answered  
  
"Actually... Hm... How do I start this... " Tom paused and looked at Ginny, there was something about her that made him want to tell her the truth.. Usually he would just lie like it was his native tongue, but he knew he could trust her... So he started...  
  
"Okay, to make it simple... I was the first born of the Malfoy clan.. However... I am a squib, as you know... My parents were exteremly disappointed and disowned me... Narcissa still sends me money but Lucius, he pretends that I never existed... So after much argument from my parents, I moved to France with my cousins... And I adopted the nast name of Felton because my parents didn't want to taint the Malfoy name with a squib..."  
  
"And that's basically everything ..." He said  
  
"Tom... I'm so sorry... I didn't know... I don't know what to say either..."  
  
"Its not a big deal... Its all in the past..."  
  
"Wait.. If Malfoy disowned you... Then how does the younger Malfoy know about you?"  
  
" I was ten when I left... That is the usual time where you know you have magic or not... Lucius and Narcissa were hoping I matured slower than other kids... But after the Hogwarts letter didn't come, they knew I didn't have any magic..." Tom looked at Ginny straight in the eyes, "Draco and I were best friends, too... And it was really difficult to leave Draco and my mother, however, Narcissa somehow managed to get Lucius to let Draco visit me every four years..."  
  
"Every four years? That's such a long time..."  
  
"Yes, but I was grateful... Plus Draco would usually sneak out of school to meet me..."  
  
"Oh wow..." Ginny said as her eyes started to tear  
  
"Gin... Are you crying? Don't... There's no point..." He exclaimed surprised at her actions...  
  
"sniff Its so heartbreaking though... Not being allowed to see your brother... I would die if I had to live like that..."  
  
Tom gave Gin a hug. "It's alright... Now, I can see him anytime I want..."  
  
Ginny nodded as he let go...  
  
There was an awkward silence...  
  
"Gin.. Thanks alot for taking Drake in... He ran away tonight.... He couldn't stand his father, who practically went insane after Voldermont died..."  
  
Ginny nodded, "You know... At first, it was hard to believe you guys were brothers...But after thinking about it... You two do look alike... The blond hair, the height, how you guys talk and stuff... If someone were to meet you one the street they would have thought you were twins... Except you have blue eyes.. and Malfoy has grey..."  
  
"Yeah... Well.. Let's hope that doesn't happen... Oh, and don't worry about him.. He'll take care of himself..." Tom said, "You should sleep.. You have an interview tomorrow..."  
  
"Yeah and hopefully I will get accepted ..."  
  
"I love them... And people always tell me my clothes are great and asks me where I get them..."  
  
Ginny slightly blushed..."Thanks..."  
  
"Now you can dress up Drake too..."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"It'll be fun... He's not as cold as you think he is..."  
  
"Yeah..." Gin agreed absent-mindedly  
  
"Is it okay if I come here in the morning?" Tom asked  
  
"Uh.. Yeah.. Of course..." She confirmed coming back to real life  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"No need to be thanking me...What are friends for, right?"  
  
" I guess... Well, good night.. I'll see you tomorrow morning.."  
  
Ginny nodded her head as she gave her friend a hug and watched him leave... Her "friend". Merlin she hated that word... If only she had the guts to tell Tom that she was in love with him....  
  
--------------------------------------------------- ///////////////////////////////////////  
  
HEY!! ¾È³ç!! [bit of korean there for ya...] haha.. :; that was end of chapter three... ;; i'm sorry they are so short.. but yeah.. I think they'll get longer since skool is almost out.. THANKS again for those who reviewed and those who read!! i send my love haha... yes.. this shall get more interesting.. and i think i'll make it short.. just because.. so things are going to go faster then it should... so i'm sorry if it will feel like that... :; wellps ...  
  
BAI!! please review and comment.. 


	4. What if

CHAPTER FOUR: what if? --------------------------------------------------------------------Next morning  
  
"AHHH!!!" Ginny screamed on the top of her lungs as she ran in and out of random doors... Brushing her teeth, putting all the papers into her bag, putting on clothes, doing her hair... Grabbing a piece of toast and putting on her shoes, she ran out of the house...  
  
Malfoy woke up due to the yelling.. He got up and walked out of his room and saw Ginny run back in... running smack into him...  
  
"Oi.. Sorry... I need to go get my wand... Malfoy, your brother said he was going to come in the morning.. He should know where all the food is... I have to go.. Is there anything you want? Just send me an owl.. Bye..." Ginny explained in one breath running back out with her wand...  
  
Malfoy blinked and then rubbed his eyes...  
  
"When did the littlest Weasley get so tall?" He asked himself as he traveled back into his room...  
  
It was true... She was tall and had a body of a model... Like half of her brothers, she was tall, skinny and had the curves... Her long red hair had tints of gold, which she liked to straighten out every morning... Her hazel eyes sparkled and she always tried to wear a smile... She looked extremely graceful though she was not which was probably one of the reasons she never became a model, that and that she still had her little freckles sprinkled over her nose... She wasn't the same as she was in Hogwarts... No, she left that life behind away from all the pressures of the world and started a new life in France...  
  
"LITTLE BROTHER!!" A voice boomed  
  
Malfoy's head snapped up from his bed...  
  
"Oh LITTLE BROTHER! Where are you?"  
  
"Oh Merlin... Tom isn't starting the little brother thing all over again is he?" Draco mumbled to himself...  
  
"LITTLE BROTHER!! Great I found you!" Tom yelled after he opened the door the Draco's new "room"  
  
"Tom... Stop with the little brother...Thing." Draco said  
  
"Ah... Never... Anyways, you liked it when you were young.."  
  
"When I was YOUNG! I'm not 5 anymore..."  
  
"sigh I know.. But its fun to annoy the hell out of you..Anyways, come on, get dressed we have alot of things planned.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you need a job don't you? AND I'm positive Gin will get the job, so we can all go out and eat dinner..."  
  
"I have a job.."  
  
"What? How? You just got here?"  
  
"Like I said in my last letter... I planned out everything out last month... And got a job at the French Ministry as a potions master..."  
  
"Oh yes.. I remember now, Monsieur Lablanc was talking about that... A new potions master.."  
  
"Wait... YOU work in the Ministry too?"  
  
"Of course... "  
  
"But... But...."  
  
"I'm a squib.. Blah blah... I'm one of the journalists there.. And because journalists don't really need magic, I'm fine.."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"You should be excited... You have a famous journalist as a brother..."  
  
"Shut up... When did you get all this... This... Perkiness?" Malfoy asked  
  
"I never had perkiness... Its called... Sarcasm..." Tom replied, pronoucing each word one by one..  
  
"Thank you for telling me... I would have never figured that out..." Draco responded with sarcasm of his own  
  
"Okay.. Well, since you already have a job.. Let's get you some new clothes... The French dress differently then the British... And as you know... Paris is the fashion capitol of the world... " Tom said with pride, "And they do dress better..."  
  
Draco scrowled  
  
"Come on, get ready, we do not have much time..."  
  
"Isn't it just morning?"  
  
"No... It's 1... We have about 5 hours before we are planned to meet Gin..."  
  
"Just five hours? Geez that's not alot of time..." Draco replied sarcastically  
  
"Its not if you have to travel in broom to Paris' L'Alley de Diagon"  
  
"What? Can I not floo?"  
  
"Since you are not a registered floo member in France, you have to go register... And it is going to take about an hour to get there, another hour to get you registered, then we have to eat lunch, another hour spent... One hour to shop for your clothes... Leaving an hour to do whatever you want and meet up with Gin."  
  
"You really have everything planned out don't you?" Draco said  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"What's the point?" Draco asked  
  
"Its a tradition.. We always do this for each other when we try out for new jobs..."  
  
"But wasn't your first job, your last?"  
  
"Professionally as of right now.. Yes... But before when we both poor and jobless, this is a way of us cheering each other on..."  
  
"What if she didn't get the job?"  
  
"She will..."  
  
Draco stared at his determined brother...  
  
"Whatever... Let me change and yeah... So I'll be right back..."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
[In Bathroom]  
  
"My brother doesn't like this Weasley character, does he?" Draco asked himself as he brushed his teeth, "I mean.. She is a Weasley... sigh Then again.. Tom probably doesn't know about the Malfoy-Weasley feud that has been going...Yeah... That's it..."  
  
"Wait? Why do I care?" Draco thought as he started to wash his face, "Am I talking to myself? Dear Merlin.. I AM... I've been here too long.. How long has it been? AH! I'm doing it again..."  
  
He slapped himself in the face and then dried it as he walked out of the bathroom...  
  
"Hurry up, Draco...."  
  
Draco scrowled as he walked into his room and changed  
  
"Hey Tom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you like this Weasley girl?"  
  
"Yeah.. I love her.. She's my best friend..."  
  
"Oh.. So its not like a girlfriendy thingy..." Draco replied awkwardly  
  
"Yeah.. Why? Do you like her?" Tom asked with a cheeky smile wiggling his eyebrows  
  
"What the hell? NO... She's a Weasley..." Draco snapped  
  
"Ok.. Whatever, just promise me you won't fall in love with her and I'm fine..."  
  
"Fall in love? Never..."  
  
"I'm warning you... She's a real charmer and she's known in the French Ministry to accidently get men to fall in love with her..."  
  
"And the French Ministry knows her... How?"  
  
"She always brings me lunch.. " Tom replied happily  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Like I said.. We are best friends.. We know each other inside out... Now lets go.. We have already wasted an hour.."  
  
Draco sighed heavily as Tom and Draco "popped" out of the apartment...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------Ginny  
  
It has already been an hour after the interview... She didn't get it... Holding back her tears, she trudged along the streets of Paris... She looked at her watch... She told Tom she would meet him infront of Paris' main floo station... And it was only 3...  
  
"Two hours..." She thought  
  
Was she really that bad at designing clothes? Tom absolutely adored them and so did all the Ministry women and men... But what did the company not see in it? Oh yes.. It wasn't the clothes.. It was simply because she was English...  
  
"Fuck them..." She mumbled as she walked into a shop...  
  
She looked around and saw the most cutest clothes in the world and yet everything was mismatched...  
  
"Uh.... Madame?"  
  
"Yes? How may I help you?"  
  
"Your clothes are adorable..."  
  
"Why thank you... I made them all myself..."  
  
"No problem..."  
  
"Is there anything you don't have in mind?"  
  
"Huh? No not at all... Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because you have this 'but there is a catch voice'"  
  
"Oh.. Yes.. Um.. Not to be rude... But the clothes don't really match with each other..."  
  
"So you don't like them?"  
  
"No... I love them.. Really I do.. But I think you'll gain more profit if you switch some things around..."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes... "  
  
"And why do you think so?"  
  
"Well, I'm a designer... But I cannot afford a shop of my own and..."  
  
"I'm a designer, too. However as you can see, I am the more successful one because I AM the one with the shop of my own... And you are just some poor designer.. So I suggest you keep your comments to yourself..."  
  
"Okay I will..." Ginny replied leaving the store...  
  
"Who the hell does she think she is?" Ginny muttered as she walked to the next store... Then she saw a store infront of the lady's store...  
  
"Hm... They are hiring..." She thought to herself as she walked across the street, "What if..."  
  
end of chapter 4-----------------------------------------------------  
  
WOW MERCI BEACOUP!! for all the reviews.. hehe... i reallie enjoyed them all.. tho i have a question or two for two reviews...  
  
"billy" can you explain why i get a d-? because if you critique me i'm sure i can get better...  
  
"honey" threesom? like a love triangle? or threesom as in ginny being with both guys? kinda confuzzled here... i'm glad you like it tho --------------------------------------- keke.. yes yes.... i think i'll be reviewing every friday... or thursday.. tho not sure about next week.. cuz its the week before finals week.. which means i have to study.. TT;; i have to keep all "a" its a must..  
  
disclaim-er i do not own ne chars. tho the plot it kind of mine... ;; 


	5. Grey Eyes

CHAPTER FIVE:: Grey eyes...  
  
"Hello, my name is Virginia Weasley, and I was wondering if you still need anymore help?"  
  
"Yes... More help the better... Would you like to work here?" The old lady asked  
  
Ginny looked around the store. Their clothes were amazing, they had so much class to them... It was unbelievable...  
  
"Yes, I would."  
  
"Good, good... When would you like to start working?" She asked sitting down at her desk  
  
"Um... Is tomorrow alright with you?"  
  
"Yes? The sooner the better... " The owner mumbled and then decided to introduce herself," I'm Caroline Tutor.. But do call me Carol... Everyone does... Now lets see... Since you are just now starting.. We will start you off with 25 galleons a day..."  
  
"Huh? Oh.. No, its alright... Actually, instead of getting paid I was wondering, if I could put my own designs here to sell..."  
  
The owner's eyes widened  
  
"Your own designs? Hm... I don't know... I've had this shop for ages and they were my designs..." Carol stated trailing off...  
  
But then she noticed a spark in Ginny's eyes... Something that reminded her of herself when she had first started...  
  
With a loud sigh Carol replied, "Alright dear, however, you will only gain 5% of the profit and you are allowed to put your name on your clothes..."  
  
Ginny's eyes grew big, "Thank you SO much..."  
  
"No, thank you.. You see.. I'm kind of getting old for this.. And I haven't seen anyone so determined to make the fashin business.. And you seem to be the perfect person... Also, the new shop infront is driving me insane, criticizing me of all my designs and trying to get me out of business. That old hag..."  
  
Ginny let out a giggle... Caroline laughed as she realized what she had just said...  
  
"So, Ginny, is it?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Do you have any designs with you at the moment?"  
  
"Yes, I do.." Ginny said as she pulled them out  
  
Carol took it into her hands...  
  
"Wow, Ginny, you have talent.. These are very good. You seem to be adding modern fashion with old... Something very hard to do..."  
  
"Thank you..." Ginny replied blushing  
  
"Is it okay if I keep these?"  
  
"Oh.. Of course..."  
  
"I want to look over them..."  
  
Ginny nodded... She then looked at the time and realized it was 4:45...  
  
"Carol, what time would you like me to come?"  
  
"Hm.. 9 will do..."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
"WIll be you be leaving now?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"I see you have a date.." Ginny said with blush..  
  
"Haha.. I was right..."  
  
"Its just with a friend.."  
  
"That's what they all say... Have fun dear..."  
  
"Thank you SOO much..."  
  
"Its not a problem.."  
  
Ginny smiled brightly as she quickly walked to the Floo Station...  
  
.................Tom & Draco  
  
A high giggle was heard... Draco felt like his ears were going to burst... He looked at Tom and the Lovegood girl...  
  
"Oh Tom.. You are just so funny..." She said giddly making Draco want to barf  
  
Tom scratched the back of his head, "Uh.. Thanks..."  
  
"Hehe... So, um..."  
  
"TOM" Ginny called out  
  
"GIN" Tom replied back waving his hand trying to get out of Luna's iron grip  
  
"Sorry, I had to keep you guys waiting... I had. Lovegood? What the ..."  
  
"HI GIN!" Luna greeted in a fake smile...  
  
"Ms. Lovegood here was telling me about how you and she are friends..."  
  
"Oh really?" Ginny drawled out glaring at Luna  
  
"Of course... You are one of my GOOD friends." Luna said  
  
"Well, Ms. Lovegood, I guess I'll see you around.. I have a date here with Ms. Ginny and my brother here..."  
  
"OH..." Luna remarked surprised, she glared at Ginny, "Alright.. I'll see you at the Ministry..." Then looking up at Tom she kissed him on the cheek and apparated. Ginny scrowled  
  
"Come on Gin.. Off we go."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Well, you'll have to see... Come on everyone, into the fire.." Tom said  
  
Ginny and Draco entered the fire right after Tom... He punched in the numbers and they immediately flew into their destination.  
  
It was her house...  
  
"What are we doing in my house?"  
  
"Well, firstly, I made dinner for you, Draco helped... Then I was thinking about drinking a couple of drinks and singing on the karaoke machine to express our congradulations to you for making the company... So let's eat some dinner..."  
  
"Tom..."  
  
"Come on, Gin..." Tom insisted sitting Ginny on a chair  
  
"No.. Tom..."  
  
"Drake, sit here... I'll go get the plates of food."  
  
Ginny sighed loudly... She knew that if Tom started something he wouldn't pay attention until he finished it... And she couldn't say anything during dinner because Tom thought it was very rude to talk when you were eating... Though he left his "family" from a very young age, he still had the Malfoy manners... So she ate silently through the entire meal. She waited patiently for everyone to finish eating before she spoke.  
  
"Are you guys done with your food?"  
  
They both nodded their heads...  
  
"Alright.. I'll do the dishes, its the least I can do... "  
  
"I'll help." Tom suggested  
  
"No.. It's alright... Why don't you and Malfoy set up the karaoke.. I'm sure he's curious what it is..."  
  
"Alright...." Tom agreed, "Come little brother.. I must teach you about this amazing muggle device.."  
  
Tom left the kitchen and Ginny coughed a giggle... Draco glared at her...  
  
"Yes.. cough You should listen to your brother..." Ginny replied trying very hard not to laugh...  
  
"Shut up Weasley.."  
  
"I didn't say anything..." Ginny claimed trying to act innocent  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes and Ginny bursted out laughing...  
  
"Oh.. I'm so sorry Malfoy... But 'little brother'? Its better then ferret..." Ginny commented trying to straighten up  
  
"Little brother.."  
  
"You just wash your dishes..." Draco said and left  
  
Ginny laughed again as she started to put all the plates up... Soon she heard the karaoke machine start... She laughed when Draco started to curse...  
  
---Draco and Tom  
  
"What do you mean the point of this stupid thing is to sing?"  
  
"That's what a karaoke machine is... Here you play around with it.. I'll be right back.. I'm going to get some drinks from my place..." Tom said  
  
Draco glared at the machine...  
  
"Malfoy.. Where did Tom go?"  
  
"He went to go get some drinks..."  
  
"Oh... So Malfoy.. Why don't you try this thing out?"  
  
"Why? 'Cause I don't sing..."  
  
"That's your excuse? That's just pathetic...."  
  
"Its not an excuse.. I don't sing..."  
  
"Whatever... I'm going to cut up some fruits... Do you want anything?"  
  
"Uh.. No..."  
  
"Alright then... Be back..." Ginny said as she walked back to the kitchen...  
  
Draco stared that screen and the microphone he was holding... Did he dare?  
  
"No.. This is a muggle device..." He thought, "Malfoys do not play with muggle devices... Then again..."  
  
Then at the same moment both Ginny and Tom came in...  
  
"Here are the fruits.."  
  
"Here are the drinks..."  
  
Tom and Ginny announced, then they looked at each other and laughed...  
  
"Let's get started.. First with a toast..." Tom announced as they all sat around the table.. He handed them bottles of beer... Ginny and Draco drank to Tom's toast...  
  
"Alright... Well.. I say Ginny should start the first song..."  
  
"Okay..." Ginny agreed punching in the numbers..  
  
Music blasted thru the speakers and Draco was surprised.. Sure, he learned about this in Muggle Studies but he never knew it would sound so real... Then Gin started to sing...  
  
"Baby, can't you see I'm calling ... A guy like you should wear a warning ...It's dangerous I'm falling"  
  
Tom cheered Gin on and she smiled and winked at him...  
  
"There's no escape.. I can't wait I need a hit... Baby, give me it ...You're dangerous.. I'm loving it... Too high.. Can't come down... Losin' my head Spinnin' 'round and 'round... Do you feel me now?"  
  
Ginny gave a little twirl and started the chorus...  
  
"With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride ..You're toxic.. I'm slippin' under... With a taste of the poison paradise... I'm addicted to you... Don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do ...Don't you know that you're toxic? "  
  
And that started everything off. Tom sang afterwards and after Draco's 5th beer he sang also...  
  
Ginny was startled by Draco's voice.. It was.. Amazing... Then snapping out of her thoughts, she cheered him on along with Tom...  
  
Draco was nervous.. He never sang in his life... Never... Well, once.. But that was because his mother requested it... But he just kept on singing and took it at a good sign when they started cheering...  
  
Soon everyone got tired and they all were sprawled out on the floor...  
  
Tom was drunk after his 4th bottle because he was weak to alcohol...  
  
Ginny and Draco were on their 9th and well... Well, Draco was a bit wobbly but wasn't out of his mind like his brother...  
  
"I never knew Tom was so weak.."  
  
"Hahah.. Yeah he is... That's why I never drink with him unless we are at home.. Because then I have to take him home... And that is just embarassing... You know Malfoy.. You have a BEAUTIFUL voice.." She commented with a giggle  
  
"Thanks... You know you aren't that bad either..."  
  
"Hehe.. Thanks.." She said as she stared out the window and then she bursted out laughing  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You know... You guys made the dinner and everything for me.. Because I made it to the company.. But you know what? I didn't..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yeah... But I got another job and a small boutique... And the owner said that I could put up my own designs and use my sign.. But I don't even have a sign..." Ginny explained  
  
"So I am guessing this is better..."  
  
"Yeah it is... Plus she and I are going to get back at the boutique infront of us.."  
  
"Why?" Draco asked looking at Ginny  
  
"I'm doing it because its Lovegood's mom's store and her mom is a bitch.. And the owner is doing so because Luna's mom has been trying to run out Carol's store.."  
  
Draco stared at Ginny... "You know Weasley... You look alot different from Hogwarts.."  
  
"Oh really? For the good or bad?"  
  
"The good..."  
  
Ginny blushed  
  
"I see you still blush at everything everyone tells you..." Draco said with a chuckle  
  
"Yes... Wait.. How did you know that?"  
  
"Let's see... It was fifth year for me..And we caught you guys for Potter or something... And you started to blush... I forgot why.. I just remember you always blushed..."  
  
"Wow.. So you did take notice of me.. I didn't think anyone would.."  
  
"Yeah.. Well I know the Slytherins did... Well the year down from me..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes.. What did they call you? Ah yes...It was... The 'proud virgin'"  
  
Ginny blushed  
  
" I think also you always had verbal arguments with them..."  
  
"OH.. Yes... I remember now... Haha... I know how they got virgin... "  
  
"Why? Do tell.."  
  
"Uh.... Well, I got into an argument with one of the Slytherin girls... And she said something like ... That I was still a virgin because I was really ugly and stuff.. And I said I was proud to be a virgin and that I didnt' open my legs to everyone..."  
  
Draco coughed  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never heard that response before... So are you still a proud virgin?"  
  
"Of course.. I'm going to wait 'til my marriage before I have sex..."  
  
Draco nodded his head..  
  
"You know what, Malfoy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are alot different from Hogwarts... You are more mature..."  
  
"Thanks?"  
  
"Haha.. Hm.. So what are you going to do here?"  
  
"I'm going to work at the Ministry as a potions master.."  
  
"A potions master? Lucky.."  
  
"Lucky? Never heard that before.."  
  
"Well, at first I was going to be a potions master and then Tom convinced me that I would be more successful to be a fashion designer, because I made clothes as a hobby.."  
  
"You were going to be a potions master?"  
  
"Yeah.. Hard to believe?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, I was best in my year.. Anyways, I thought it would be fun..."  
  
"Fun? No.. Interesting is what I would say.."  
  
"Well.. I have to go to bed... I have work tomorrow..."  
  
"Alright.."  
  
Ginny tried to get up but she fell back down and started to laugh again.. Draco got up and helped Ginny up.  
  
"Thanks.. I feel like an idiot..."  
  
"You should.."  
  
Ginny glared playfully at Draco..  
  
"Hmm.. Seems like Tom is totally out of it..."  
  
"Yeah.. I put him on the couch.."  
  
"Alright.. Well.. Good night.."  
  
"Goodnight.."  
  
Ginny walked away...  
  
Draco looked at Tom and let out a huge sigh...  
  
......  
  
Ginny laid on her bed... Thinking... She knew Lovegood would go after Tom.. And she couldn't allow that... Lovegood had once taken two brothers away from her.. And it took years for their relationship to come back together..No, she would not let Lovegood do that again... Her eyes started drooping remembering the conversation she had earlier...  
  
"OH..." Luna remarked surprised, she glared at Ginny, "Alright.. I'll see you at the Ministry..." Then looking up at Tom she kissed him on the cheek and apparated...   
  
Then her eyes flashed opened... Ginny had to tell Tom tonight... Malfoy did say that he would lay Tom on the couch, right? So slowly she got up and went towards the couch...  
  
"Tom?" She whispered awakening the dark figure, she saw him sit up but before he said anything she interrupted  
  
"Tom... I know its really late at night but I can't wait any longer and... I need you to listen..." Ginny said but again before he could reply Ginny started, "Tom.. We met 8 years ago... When we were on summer exchange programs.. You went to my family and I went to yours... And that day when I met you... I.. I knew.. I did everything in my power to make you happy... To meet you again, to get closer to you... And within a few short months we became best friends... We did everything together, well after I moved to France.. I became who I am because of you... And.. And... I fell in love you with you... You are my first love, Tom... And I love you.." Ginny managed to say as she leaned down to kiss him.. It was a short and simple kiss and yet it had so much love in it...  
  
She broke it and her eyes fluttered open to see a pair of grey eyes...  
  
---------------------end of chapter five  
  
thanks everyone who reviewed.. tho it was only one person.. so to you this chapter is dedicated keke yes... lolz... starting from the next chapter... it will be in the present... remember.. I started this story from a flashback kinda thing..   
  
please review and tell me what you think!! lots of love  
  
Angelbear  
  
disclaimer: If I owned any of these characters would I be here? No.. So lets use our brains here... I merely BORROWED them.. 


	6. SleepingWeasley

**CHAPTER SIXEdited  
  
**"Tom doesn't have grey eyes... He has blue.." She said to herself, "That means... Shit..."  
  
Then the light flickered on and out came Tom. Tom who came out of Malfoy's room confirming her mistake...  
  
"Merlin..." She cursed as her face flushed scrambling up and away from the couch...   
  
Quickly looking down she ran to her room... Tom stared at Ginny strangely and turned back to Draco who was sitting up on the couch...  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Tom asked  
  
"I don't know..." Draco replied, "How do you feel?"  
  
"Well, I feel sober now.. So I think I'll be going back home... See ya tomorrow at work." Tom said  
  
"Alright.. See ya..." Draco answered...  
  
He sighed thinking about what had just happened..  
  
"So Weasley as a thing for my brother? Hmm... This could get interesting..." Draco muttered to himself as he made his way to his room...  
  
**---------------------------------the next morning...  
  
**Hoping it was all a dream, Ginny dragged herself to the bathroom, then she saw Malfoy... He looked unusually, happy?  
  
"Good morning.." She said as she grabbed her toothbrush  
  
"So.. Weasley.. Did you have a good night's rest... Dreaming about my brother?"  
  
Ginny choked on her toothbrush...  
  
"I see... Hm... I'll take that as a yes..."  
  
"WAH WAH WAH" She shouted  
  
"Wah wah wah wah?" Draco answered back  
  
She spit her toothpaste out..  
  
"You mean it wasn't a dream? But..." Draco smiled "sweetly" interrupting her, "Of course it wasn't a dream... Why else would I be so excited after a 'lovely' hangover?"  
  
"F..u...c...k..." She drawled out  
  
"Well, I have to get to work..." He announced  
  
She waved her hand off at him as he started to leave... And then before he left the bathroom he turned around  
  
"By the way.. Next time when you 'pronounce' your love to my brother... Don't kiss him... It ruins the whole romantic effect thing that you TRIED to get going... Your kisses aren't that great either, you know... We don't want to scare him off do we?"  
  
Ginny started to choke again as she flushed red  
  
"Au revoir" He waved as he left, leaving Ginny trembling in anger...  
  
.......................................................................Mid-Day  
  
Ginny sighed as she looked out from the counter...  
  
"What's wrong, dear?" Carol asked  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Come on.. Tell... Did something not go as planned yesterday?"  
  
Ginny looked at Carol and nodded  
  
"Oh dear.. Do tell..."  
  
"Well, you know how I told you I had a 'date'?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, it was with two brothers..."  
  
"Yes and?"  
  
"Well, I am in love with one of them.."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I decided to tell him in the middle of the night..."  
  
"But you told it to the wrong brother?"  
  
Ginny nodded her head...  
  
"Its alright dear... Mistakes happen.."  
  
"I know.. But not only did I tell the wrong brother I loved his brother, I kissed him, too!"  
  
Carol laughed  
  
"Its not funny..." Ginny responded with a pout  
  
"I'm sorry..." Carol apologized through a series of snorts  
  
"Gee thanks..." Ginny said in a sarcastic tone  
  
Carol giggled... Ginny looked at the clock, 1 o'clock..  
  
"Carol?"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"Um.. Well you see.. Its lunchtime and I usually take lunch to ..."  
  
"Alright you can go... Come back as soon as possible though, I want to discuss some of these designs with you.."  
  
Ginny nodded, "Thanks."  
  
"Bye, dear"  
  
Ginny waved and left the store as she apparated to the ministry's gates with a basket in her hand...  
  
"Bonjour..." The guard greeted as he let her in  
  
"Salut, Jean.." She said as she walked in...  
  
Everyone greeted her as she walked to her destination...  
  
"Gin! I was worried you weren't going to come..." Tom said  
  
"Haha... Of course, even if I have a job that doesn't mean I can leave you here to starve... "  
  
"Wow, you brought alot of food.."  
  
"Yeah... Now there is one more mouth to feed, which reminds me where is Malfoy?"  
  
"He's in his lab... You go down that hall and to the right, then there's a huge sign that says POTION and you walk in there and his lab number is 753"  
  
"Alright.. I'll go get him.."  
  
"Okay, I'll set this all up."  
  
Ginny smiled and walked out of Tom's office... Just as Tom had said, she found the sign and then she found a huge door that was engraved with the numbers 753. She knocked on the door... Soon Ginny heard foot steps coming closer to the door...  
  
The door opened...  
  
"What do you want?" A man scrowled in french  
  
"Uh, I was wondering if I could, um..." Ginny stuttered  
  
"Well?" The man asked impatiently  
  
"If I could take Malfoy out for his lunch break..."  
  
"Lunch break?" The man stared at Ginny long and hard... Then turning around he yelled, "MALFOY A PRETTY LITTLE LADY HERE WANTS TO TAKE YOU OUT FOR YOUR LUNCH BREAK!"  
  
Ginny blushed... Soon she heard more footsteps... Then she caught the sight of Malfoy...  
  
"Lunch break?" Malfoy questioned as he left the lab along with Ginny...  
  
"Yeah, I always bring lunch to Tom so I thought I might as well bring you lunch, too..."  
  
"Well, isn't that thoughtful of you..." Malfoy commented sarcastically  
  
Ginny glared...  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To Tom's office..."  
  
"Did you invite someone else?" Malfoy asked  
  
"No.. Why?"  
  
Malfoy pointed at Lovegood... Ginny cursed... Malfoy looked at Ginny with an amused face...  
  
"Not one word..." She threatened  
  
"Aww.. Is poor Weasley jealous?" Malfoy whispered into her ears as she turned red...  
  
"Hey Drake, Gin, its okay that I invited Luna, right?" Tom asked  
  
"Well, I don't know if I have enough..."  
  
"Don't worry Ginny, dear, I have my own lunch." Luna announced ever so sweetly  
  
Ginny plastered a smile on her face, "Oh good, because I was feeling bad about not making enough food..."  
  
"Come on in and sit down.." Tom said  
  
Ginny sat in the chair infront of Tom... Luna had already planted herself next to Tom and Draco just took the only seat that was left...Soon conversations started to hit off in all different directions... Most of the time Tom and Draco had to interrupt Ginny and Luna to stop them from killing each other off...  
  
"You know.. If I hadn't known you two were good friends, I would think you guys were enemies.." Tom commented laughing  
  
Ginny and Luna's eyes went round, but before Ginny could react, Luna had already started responding...  
  
"Yes.. We are really good friends, but what fun is friendship if we don't compete against each other? Right Ginny, dear?"  
  
"Of course, Luna..."  
  
"Well, if you all will excuse me, I have to go..." Draco announced  
  
"Oh... Alright.. See you after work.." Tom said  
  
"If I get my work finished... Bye..." He replied and left  
  
"sigh Yeah.. I have to go, too..."  
  
"Alright.. Bye Ginny, dear.." Luna said  
  
"Bye Tom... Bye Luna..." Ginny greeted and exited  
  
"Well, Luna... Sorry to say... I think we must get back to work too..."  
  
She nodded her head...  
  
"So see ya around..."  
  
"Okay..." And she left  
  
**-----------------------------------------  
  
**Ginny popped out of the fireplace and immediately plopped herself onto the couch.. After she had gotten back, tourists had come through and it was hectic... Then after that Carol talked about making some of her designs for the summer so therefore sent her out on a fabric search... But Gin soon figured out how hard it was to find GOOD summer fabric in October but somehow managed to find something she liked for the skirts and robes... Then for the rest of the day Gin was supposed to create her own signature for her line of clothes which had always been the hardest thing for Gin to do... And because she still didn't find one, Carol assigned as homework.. HOMEWORK!!   
  
"ARGH!! I'M 24 YEARS OLD AND I HAVE HOMEWORK!!!" Ginny cried out then erupting her thoughts came a very familiar hyper owl: Pig, who crashed straight into the couch. She lifted him up and pulled the letter from his leg.  
  
_--Ginny  
How are you doing, love? I hope France is agreeing with you. Anyways, I was wondering if you and Tom were coming home for Christmas? Its going to be a huge type of reunion this year. Bill and his wife, Charlie and his girlfriend, Percy and his wife, Fred and George with their wives and of course Ron and Hermoine along with Harry and his wife are all coming with their darling kids and I needed to know how big to expand the house. And because Bill, Charlie and Percy are all coming I was hoping you and Tom would come also. Please write back as soon as possible. Stay safe.  
With love,  
Mom  
  
_  
  
Ginny sighed. Of course she would come for Christmas, she always did. A reunion, eh? How many kids then?  
  
"Bill has 3, of course Charlie doesn't, Percy adopted one, Fred has 2 and George has 2 more than Fred, Ron has 2 with Hermoine, Harry has one and his wife is pregnant... Hm.. So that adds up to... 13? Dear Merlin help us all... Bill's kids, Percy's and one of George's are in Hogwarts... So they can't be as bad as the rest... That leaves 8 kids under the age of 10. How do my brothers and their wives handle all the kids?!"She thought sarcastically  
  
Though she loved kids these were not just normal kids, they were Weasley kids... And Weasley kids aren't normal.. They are anything but normal and if they acutally are normal that just makes them even more weird. Okay, so her process of thinking wasn't making any sense at all...  
  
"Hmm.. Tom always comes... I wonder if Malfoy will? I know he's definately not going to his house for Christmas... And it would be rather only for him to stay here alone during Christmas..." She pondered to herself, "I think I'll invite him... Plus he's not the exact same Malfoy in Hogwarts... So there shouldn't be much of a problem, right?"  
  
She got up from the couch and went into the bathroom for a nice warm shower before she started to work on her signature again.  
  
**--------------------------------------  
  
**Draco came in about 1 at night and was dead tired. The potion they were to make was extremely complicated and difficult and needed constant attention. At least he had a day off tomorrow. He got ready for bed and was about to walk into his room until he saw a light in Ginny's room. Wondering if she had forgotten to blow out her candle he slowly opened the door. There she was with her hair tied up messily with her head on her arm and the other arm holding a pencil. Suddenly she lifted her head up and saw Draco.  
  
"Hey..." She croaked  
  
"Er.. Hey..."  
  
"You came home really late.. Did you eat?"  
  
He nodded his head  
  
"Good."  
  
He looked around her room. The room was pale yellow, her bed was small and against the wall with a huge stuffed animal looking dragon thing and her desk right on the wall of the door. There were no windows and her enchanted candles were floating above their head giving them light.  
  
"Well, I'm going to sleep then.." He stated  
  
"Hey, Malfoy?" She called out  
  
"What?"  
  
"You won't tell Tom about what happened right?"  
  
"If I did, I would have told him earlier..."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
He was about to leave again when she called him again.  
  
"What?" He asked impatiently. He needed sleep and this woman wasn't helping him.  
  
"Every Christmas, Tom and I go to my house to celebrate Christmas, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us."  
  
"Going to a Weasley Christmas?"  
  
"Well, I didn't think you would want to go back to your house, and Christmas is a time for family... SO I told my mum that you were coming."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Well, I didn't want you to be alone..."  
  
"Then what's the point of asking me if you already replied I was going..."  
  
Ginny shrugged, "To see your reactions... Anyways, they know you are coming, however they don't know its you..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said Tom's cousin was coming... I didn't think you or Tom would be happy if I actually said brother..."  
  
"Gee thanks.." He said sarcastically  
  
"You're welcome," Ginny replied ignoring the sarcasm then added, "It'll be fun.. ALL of your FAVORITE people will be there..."  
  
"I'm going to a house filled with all Gryffies.. I'm going to die."  
  
"You have your brother."  
  
"He's practically a Gryffie..."  
  
"There's Harry's wife..."  
  
"What is she a saint?"  
  
"Acutally, she's from Korea... And in the Asian wizard school she went to she was in the house like Slytherins and so is.. No wait.. That's it... All the rest would be counted as Gryffindors... Except one of my brother's kids.."  
  
"Can you tell I'm VERY excited about this?" He asked 'happily' pointing to his annoyed face  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I don't need to get them gifts do I?"  
  
"Nope... Oh... Do you like kids?"  
  
"Dear Merlin.. Just kill me..."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"I'm going to sleep woman..." He said and left, leaving a very grumpy, mumbling Ginny.  
  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A few days went by and the race was on. Ginny and Luna were doing everything they could to get Tom to fall for them. Unfortunately for Gin, she was not in the same work environment as Luna did. Therefore, Luna had time to get Tom. The pressure grew for Gin. She had finally created the signature for her designs. And she had finally figured out how she was going to tell Tom she loved him. She smiled happily at her ceiling but sleep would not come. She tried just closing her eyes, staring at something, reading a book and even counting backwards from 1,000.  
  
"ARGH!" She yelled frustrated. She was tired and yet she couldn't get any sleep. She got up from her bed and walked toward the kitchen surprised to see Draco writing furiously over all the books that surrounded him.  
  
"Malfoy?" She called out  
  
"Huh? Oh.. Its you.."  
  
"Well, duh, who else would it be?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"What are you doing up so late?" She asked  
  
"I'm working on the antidote for a potion. What are you doing up?"  
  
"I can't sleep..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah..." She said settling herself down next to him reading his work.  
  
"Do you mind?" Draco asked annoyed  
  
"Yes... Wouldn't it be better if you added beetles' legs instead of eyes?"  
  
"No.. Because the legs would cause a reaction with the snakes poison."  
  
"Then don't use snake's poison."  
  
He glared at her.  
  
"Really... You are finding an antidote for a potion that eats up peoples' organs, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, then don't use poison to fight it. Its true that poison against poison is effective but the potion doesn't even consist of poison. Its more like an acid. So with an acid there needs a..."  
  
"Base..." He started scribbling out something and writing more. Noticing she was still there he sighed.  
  
"Come on." He said getting up  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Insomnia, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Get up."  
  
She got up and he grabbed his broom and opened the door to the balcony.  
  
"Get on..."  
  
She stared at him closely and then got on with him and he flew up. She felt the cool breeze of fall hit her face and soon had to grab unto him for safety...  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Nowhere.. You said you couldn't sleep, right?"  
  
He felt her nod.  
  
"Well, this is what I do if I can't fall asleep. I fly around..."  
  
He felt her nod again...  
  
"Its so beautiful..." She whispered  
  
"I know I am..."  
  
"Not you!" Ginny replied slapping him on the back  
  
"OW! Woman, what the hell is your problem?!" He said turning around  
  
"I'm trying to get you to be a bit more humble..."  
  
"Lets see you try..."  
  
Ginny mumbled something...  
  
Silence soon just took over them.. He soon felt Ginny's arm loosen around him.. He turned his head to see a sleeping Ginny. He sighed and landed on the balcony...  
  
"Yo.. Weasley.." He said  
  
Nothing..  
  
"Weasley!!" He yelled  
  
Still nothing... He glared at her...  
  
"Is this acutally a woman? "He thought to himself.. All the women he had ever dated were never deep sleepers.. He didn't even think it existed and here is this... Girl.. Who could probably sleep through a war. He picked her up and walked over to the couch. He stared at the her. She didn't look like a Weasley. Her straight hair started going back to its natural wavy state. Her skin seemed to glow... She looked so beautiful with her cute freckled nose and her long dark eyelashes...  
  
"HOLD UP!" His mind yelled, "Did I just call Ginny beaut--.. I JUST CALLED WEASLEY BY HER FIRST NAME AND BEAUTIFUL!!"  
  
He dropped Ginny who bounced off the couch and landed on the floor.  
  
"OW!!" She yelled. "GAH! Malfoy I know you don't like me. But just drop me on the floor would ya?"  
  
"You're just heavy."  
  
Ginny glared at him as she stormed into her room.  
  
He stood there, just thinking about what he had just done, what he had just thought about a Weasley.  
  
"I'm tired... That has to be it..." He mumbled shaking his head, walking into his room to get some rest.   
  
HEY You guys. THANKS you guys for reviewing!! makes me all happy inside.. ;;  
hehe.. please review make a writer happy ;; keke... BAI BAI  
LOTS OF LOVE PEEPS  
Angelbear


	7. Lets Make Weasley Cry

Chapter Seven...  
  
Once again, Draco was awaken by Ginny's short scream.  
  
"Does this woman want me to die?!" He mumbled to himself getting up from his bed.  
  
"Wait, why am I getting up?" He thought, " Because Ginny might be in danger."  
  
Then he stood there to think about it.   
  
"So why am I getting up again?" He asked himself, turning back around and into his comfortable bed mumbling.  
  
---Ginny  
  
"Shit!" She hissed as she tried to wipe off the water on Draco's report.  
  
Quickly she tried to dry it, but the water had already starting reacting with the ink.  
  
"EEE!" She squealed panicking hoping Malfoy wouldn't come out.  
  
"Okay.. Deep breaths..." Gin told herself as she pulled a piece of parchment out of her portfolio. And she quickly started rewriting Draco's report, adding a few things just to make it sound better.  
  
"Its a good thing I read Draco's report..." She mumbled ...  
  
45 minutes later----Draco  
  
"UGH!! Damn her!!" Draco cursed getting up from his bed.   
  
All he wanted was some sleep, but NOOO He can't because the little yet tall Weasley is in his head, taunting him...  
  
"I need to find a place of my own. I can't just stay here..." He said sighing  
  
"Argh.. I'm getting soft... Malfoys do not sigh... I may hate my father but that does not mean I cannot be proud of the Malfoy name... Sigh AARGH! I did it again! I'm totally losing it... I'm sighing, I'm talking to myself, I'm worried about Weasley, I helped Ginny last night, I called Weasley be her first name just now, I'm still talking to myself... Dear Merlin..." He mumbled running his hand thru his hair, "France is definately not good for my health."   
  
---Ginny  
  
"There." She said putting a charm on the paper so it would resemble Draco's. Then she took Malfoy's ruined report and stuck it in her portfolio.  
  
"Weasley. What the hell are you doing with my report?" Draco asked glaring at her  
  
"Uh... What report?" She replied with a forced confused look  
  
"Do not play dumb, Weasley, I saw you taking my paper..." He stated annoyed  
  
"Uh... Well..."  
  
"I don't have all day, Weasley.. I do have to turn this in..."  
  
Ginny stared at Draco with what looked like fear in her eyes.  
  
"Okay.. Um.. Well.. You see. I got up this morning.. And .. Um.. I'm kind of clumsy? So um.. Well, my water got a hold of your paper.. And um.. Well.. Your paper got ruined..." She mumbled  
  
"WHAT?!" Draco yelled  
  
"But.. I rewrote it.. And yeah.. Uh.. Um... I'm sorry.. I'm just really clumsy... But I really am sorry..." She apologized.  
  
Draco took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.   
  
"So you are telling me, you rewrote my report in less than an hour, the report that can get me a higher salary, that took me at least 3 hours to write...?"  
  
Gin nodded her head. Draco cursed.  
  
"But you shouldn't worry about it... Um.. Remember I read your essay thing yesterday and I read what you were supposed to write about... So I did... So it should be okay... And you'll probably get your salary raised.. And ... I'm really sorry.. I know you worked really hard on that...." Ginny rambled on  
  
"Weasley?"Draco called  
  
Ginny stopped and looked up  
  
"Shut. Up. I am trying to sort this out in my head. And you going on and on about... Nothing is not helping me."  
  
Gin bit her lip as she saw Draco scanning the report she wrote.  
  
"Fuck..." He drawled out  
  
"What? Did I do something wrong? I mean.. Well, there shouldn't be.. I mean. Well there could be something wrong.. But I didn't think so... I wrote a similiar essay like that at the Potions Master Academy... I'm not sure if all the information is right... Did I make a mistake?" She started mumbling again  
  
"Wait.. You went to the PMA?" Draco asked interrupting Ginny's thoughts  
  
Ginny looked up and nodded her head  
  
"What the hell are you doing as a designer?! You would have to get like 150% over the perfect score on your NEWTs and then pass all the examinations that the school gives you.. You probably studied your arse off for that fucking school to even graduate!! And you are here as a fucking designer??!!" Draco yelled  
  
"Well, you do things when you are trying to make the person you are in love with happy." Ginny snapped back  
  
"So you changed your whole entire life just so you can get my brother to notice you?! Have YOU noticed he hasn't even looked at you! I fucking wouldn't be surprised if he started dating the Looney girl...."   
  
"WELL I'm SORRY that I'm SO stupid..." Ginny replied sarcastically with tears in her eyes, "I hope that report does NO good to you what so ever! And that they'll fire you because YOU ... YOU!!"  
  
"I what? Huh? What? Gave up half of my life so I can go unnoticed by the person I supposedly _love_? Huh?"  
  
Tears were now pouring out "You fucking bastard.. I don't know why I'm wasting my time on you..." and with that she left.  
  
Draco stood there then slumped down on the chair, "Shit..."  
  
------Ginny  
  
"Dear, are you alright?" Carol asked  
  
Ginny nodded  
  
"Are you sure? You seem very ... Not so happy..."  
  
"No, everything is alright." Ginny replied with no enthusiasm in her voice  
  
"Well, if you need to talk, I'm here..."  
  
Ginny nodded absent-mindly. Carol sighed, she was not used to Ginny acting so well, grim.  
  
"Well, if you are alright, lets talk business. When do you think you can get some of your designs out?"  
  
"In about three weeks at most." Ginny answered  
  
"Good... Because its almost Christmas time and I'm sure that they'll be great presents..."  
  
Ginny nodded  
  
"Okay, then.. One more thing, tomorrow, the shops not opening .. So you don't need to come."  
  
"Oh..?"  
  
"Well, first of all tomorrow is shipment day... Which means those streets out there are going to be filled with boxes, no one ever comes out on shipment day either... And number two, you don't look so well, so I might as well give you a break and to give you a head start on your clothing..."  
  
Ginny grinned, "Thanks, Carol, you're the best."  
  
"I know I am" Carol replied with a cheeky smile making Gin laugh.  
  
---------------------------------Draco  
  
"MALFOY!" Michel barked  
  
Draco immediately got his head out of his potions as he walked toward the head of his lab.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"In my office."  
  
Draco followed Michel.  
  
"Well, I have to say... Your report was one of th best I've read in years... Probably one of the very few that said to use a basic type of solution instead of snake's poison." Michel started," So I am happy to welcome you to France's Ministry of Potions..."  
  
"Thank you, sir" Draco said  
  
"Now, lets see.. Hm, I'll just start off about what you should expect with this new positio... You will acutally have a three digit salary, may turn to four depending on your work, and as usual weekends off as well as all minor and major holidays, oh and you get your own small little lab table, but most of your work will be done in your lab room. Today, I would like you to finish up whatever you were working on and then tomorrow, yes. Tomorrow take a day off, your report definately tells me that you know what you are doing, then on Monday, back here, room 831, there will be three other men that will probably be with you until you have this job. By the way you might want to stop by the room before you leave today and ask them what they are doing so you know what to expect..." Michel explained  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Now.. Go..." Michel commanded, waving Draco off.  
  
Draco left Michel's office and went back to his lab table.   
  
"Merlin.. Weasley must have really spiced up my report because there is no way that he could be saying that if she hadn't..." Malfoy thought, "Ugh, why isn't she working here? She's the one that should be getting this position. But no, she's working in a small little boutique being some hopeless little girl wanting my brother's love... Gah, I'm talking to myself again..."  
  
"Malfoy.. Congradulations!" His formal lab partner said  
  
Malfoy looked up in aknowlegdment. Then finished up the simple polyjuice potion,putting it in a vile. Afterwards, he cleaned up his area, put up the vile, magically cleaned the cauldrons, put his 'belongings' in a bag and apparated to the nearest floo station after he picked up the 'project' his group had been working on after introducing himself. He stepped into the living room. He stood there for a minute, then shaking his head, he dusted himself. Draco then dropped his stuff in his room and went into the bathroom for a nice long hot bath.  
  
----------------------Tom  
  
"Tom" Ginny greeted outside the Ministry gates  
  
"Gin! Its been a LONG time..." Tom said giving her a hug and then started to walk with her toward the floo station.  
  
"I know... How are you lunches?"  
  
"Not the same without your food..."  
  
"So its better?"  
  
"Of course not. I rather have your food over mine any day..."  
  
Ginny laughed, "Anyways, yeah... I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow night and have dinner.. I need to tell you something..."   
  
"Oh.. Um, I'll see what I can do. Tomorrow, might be a little tight."  
  
"Oh..." Ginny responded a bit disappointed  
  
"Yeah.. Sorry..." He apologized scratching his head.   
  
"No, its okay... I'll just come by tomorrow during lunch, and if you can stop by.. I have a day off tomorrow. Its shipment day down on Lily St."  
  
"Ah.. Shipment day.. You got to love those days.. Wait... I thought your company was down on Nap Lane?"  
  
Ginny's mouth formed a small 'o' "Tom.. Like I said. I need to talk to you about somethings, which include the whole company business thing..."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well, I didn't get in... I acutally am kinda partnering with a small boutique down on Lily St. She's letting me design my own clothes and display them.. I was going to tell you sooner, but lately things have been getting extremely busy.. Which is why I can't bring you lunch anymore, or just seeing as often as I did..."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"How long what?"  
  
"Have you been working in the boutique?"  
  
"Well, ever since I was rejected from the company.."  
  
"So what.. Three weeks? You lied to me?"  
  
"No. I .. Well, I guess kind of did but I tried to tell you.. But every time I tried something would come up..."  
  
"So you didn't even bother to tell your best friend that you were rejected, and you spent the whole entire night, faking that you made it to the company?"  
  
"No.. Well, I told your brother after we finished singing.. But by then you were long gone... And then..." Ginny tried to explain  
  
"So you told my brother before me, someone you supposedly 'hate' by the way, then you fabricated some shit to me that you were happy at the company?" Tom asked his voice starting to strain   
  
"Well, you were so happy.. And I couldn't just break it to you then... I hate it when people start to pity me, and I know you would have done that even if I told you about the boutique. Because you just assume that everything you think is the best." Ginny replied a bit frustrated  
  
"I would have not pitied you." Felton snapped  
  
"Hell you would have, Tom. And then that night when I tried to explain, you wouldn't even let me talk. Just off in your little perfect world again." Ginny snapped back  
  
"My _perfect_ world? You don't even know the start of what my world is like." Tom yelled  
  
"You're right. I wouldn't, because I'm not as big headed as you are." Ginny cried out, as tears formed in her eyes, "What is up with all the Malfoys, today? Huh? Its like, lets get Ginny to cry so she can feel bad about herself. Gah, I thought I would feel better after I talked to my _best_ friend but obviously that didn't happen."  
  
Tom's eyes softened as he looked at Ginny who was furiously wiping her tears, "Gin.. I'm.."  
  
"Save it, Tom." Ginny interrupted  
  
"Gin.. " Tom started again but before he could say anything more she had apparated.  
  
"Agh.. Fine be that way." He muttered angrily as he apparated also, leaving a crowd of people confused.  
  
--------------------Ginny's Apartment...  
  
She stood in her living room, shaking with anger.   
  
"That bastard.." She muttered before she fell onto the ground crying  
  
Then looking up she saw Draco staring at her, bewildered at what just happened.  
  
"I'm not making any dinner today, you are on your own." Ginny said before going back into the fire.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Malfoy pondered as he made his way into the kitchen.  
  
---------------------Ginny  
  
"Gin, dear! What are you doing here?" A voice called out  
  
"I'm sorry, Joona for just bursting in here, but... I..." Ginny apologized before crying again  
  
"No. It's alright. Come on, lets get you some tea." Joona said comforting Ginny, "Dear Merlin, I sound like some British person."  
  
Ginny smiled a bit at the comment.  
  
"Harry, dear, Ginny's here. So why don't you take Hana to bed." Joona called out  
  
"Gin's here?" He asked walking in with their daughter  
  
"Hi..." Ginny greeted softly looking at the ground  
  
"Have you been crying?" Harry asked  
  
Ginny shook her head..  
  
"You liar." He muttered looking at her tear streaked face, then he looked at his wife,"Alright. I'll go do that. Then you are going to explain why you are like this.."  
  
Ginny nodded her head.  
  
"Appa?" A little voice called out  
  
"Come on, Hana. Its bed time for you..." He said swooping up his daughter from the floor.  
  
Hana giggled then looked up to see one of her favorite aunt.  
  
"CHI NI!!" She cried out trying to get away from her dad to hug Gin  
  
"Hi, Hana..." Ginny greeted walking over to Harry as he let Hana down...  
  
"ChiNi!!"  
  
"Looks like its time for you to sleep..." Ginny said in a sing song voice  
  
"ChiNi sad?" Hana asked noticing Ginny's dull eyes  
  
"Nope." She answered  
  
Hana looked at Ginny suspciously, "Goood night, ChiNi..."   
  
"Good night, Hana." Ginny said kissing Hana on the forehead  
  
"Be happy..." Hana muttered as she looked at her dad and nodded telling him she was ready to go upstairs and take her beauty sleep.  
  
"She's the most sweetest little girl ever." Ginny commented, "I hope I have a daughter like that."  
  
"Yes, she is the perfect daughter, just like her mother."  
  
Ginny gave Joona a weak smile  
  
"Come on Gin, lets go into the kitchen and we can talk about this..." Joona said  
  
Ginny nodded as she followed Joona. _/authors' note: Joona is Harry's wife. She's Korean. So therefore like a Korean mother, she's teaching Hana Korean and English... _'appa' _is the Korean word for dad. and _'chi ni' _is Ginny but kinda in a Korean accented way... A full explanation will be written on the bottom for those who want to figure out who Joona is.. I might do a side story on how Harry and Joona met.../_   
  
---------------------Draco  
  
Draco rolled around on his bed. Sleep was not coming to him easily.  
  
"Ugh..." He snorted as he sat up on his bed. A few hours ago he heard Ginny coming in. And ever since that, he couldn't sleep. Sure before that he couldn't sleep either but now it was definate, he wouldn't get any sleep. He ran his hand thru his hair. Deciding he couldn't sleep, he walked to the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of water. He walked himself to the couch as he stared at the glowing coals. The water had refreshed him and soon he felt his eyes begin to droop. Happy, he walked to his room, hitting his bed he let out a content sigh as he closed his eyes... But flashed right back open when he heard Ginny scream in terror.  
  
He scrambled out of his bed, as he stumbled toward Gin's room.  
  
"NOOO!! Please?!! Just.. Leave me alone.." She yelled as he entered her room  
  
Her head was on her knees and her arms hugging them. She was rocking herself back and forth as she cried.  
  
"Weasley.... What's wrong?" Draco asked cautiously walking towards her  
  
She looked up at him, then stared at her bed as she shook her head. He finally made his way toward her bed and sat down.  
  
"Weasley, come on.. Tell me what's wrong..."  
  
"Tom.." She whispered through her tears  
  
"You want Tom?" Draco asked  
  
She shook her head furiously as she burst in tears again. Not knowing what to do, he awkwardly pulled Ginny into his embrace. She leaned her head on his chest and put her arm on his chest as she cried into his bare chest.  
  
"Ssshh..."He whispered.   
  
Soon she fell asleep. He looked at her tear streaken face and tucked her in her bed. He got up from the bed but the realized Weasley's hand was holding unto his. Draco looked at her.  
  
"Can you sleep here tonight?" She asked in a small voice  
  
He nodded as he conjured a blanket on the floor.  
  
"You can sleep on my bed... The floor is cold..." She said scooting over for him to lay.  
  
"Um..."  
  
She pulled him down on the bed, she then snuggled herself next to him, as she let out a content sigh falling into a deep sleep. And Draco soon fell asleep after he made sure she was okay.  
  
---------end of chapter  
  
Yeah.. Hm... ... Draco/Ginny love EMAIL ME AT ANGELBEAR921HOTMAIL.COM** OR** TELL ME IN YOUR **REVIEW**  
Anyways, yeah. I'm going to be editing some parts in the past few chapters because I'm not happy with them. But it will not change the storyline and its not necessary for you to read them... BUT if you want to, you can. ;;  
  
[dweeb]this is a Draco/Ginny fic... So, they will be ending up with each other. hehe..  
[HiyaHiyaHiya (adeebahchotmail.com) ] hehe.. i try to update once a week.. usually on a thursday or friday ...   
  
please review and make a author **happy**...   
lots of love !!  
angelbear   
  
Joona's Profile  
**Name:** Joona Park or Joona Potter  
**Age:** 24  
**Nationality:** Korean  
**Height:**5 foot 4 inches  
**House:** Snakes [similiar to slytherin]  
**Married to:** Harry Potter  
**Kids:** Hana[derived from the first two letters of Harry's name and last two letters of her name ]   
**Basic summary of how she knows the Weasely's and Potter's:** Joona was Ginny's penpal through the years at Hogwarts, she attended Asia's World of Wizardy, she is Ginny's best girl friend. So summer Ginny went to Korea to meet Joona, and Harry tagged along because he was studying different styles of Quidditch around the world. And Ginny who likes playing matchmaker, matched made Harry and Joona. What can I say, Harry has a thing for Asian girls. XPP  
  
Hana's Profile  
**Name:** Hana Potter  
**Age:** 4 and a half  
**Parents:** Daughter of Harry and Joona Potter...   
  
disclaimer. i'm poor, i have no money. all copyrighted characters are copyrighted to jk rowling and wut not. and then there are my characters who are MINE! 


	8. Ginny's Perfect Plan

**Chapter Eight…**

Ginny gave out a soft moan as she felt a soft breeze on her head, making her hair scatter away from her face. She stretched a bit letting out a content sigh, curling up against her big pillow. Suddenly, her eyes flashed open, her room had no windows… And there was a man's chest right in front of her, with his arms draped over her body, she felt herself flush, her brain yelling at her to do what she did best in the morning, scream.

Draco startled by the piercing scream, jumped off the bed, bringing Ginny with him. Apparently, their legs were tangled. [AN snickers] Draco landed on the ground with a 'thump,' Ginny landed on Draco with an 'umph,' their lips centimeters away. Feeling her arms weaken, her eyes widen as her lips tumbling down on Draco's. As soon as she got her arms to work she rolled off him. There was an awkward silence.

Ginny's heart was pounding like crazy. HOW could she let herself do that AGAIN?! Finally regaining her former self she looked over at Draco who just cocked an eyebrow. Slowly both of their heads turned towards Ginny's bed, then they turned back at each other. Within seconds, they were both scrambling up trying to get into the bed. Draco won. Ginny growled.

"Malfoy, get out of my bed," She commanded with her hands on her hips looking at Draco who was snuggling himself against the warm blankets and pillow.

"No," He replied closing his eyes

"This is MY bed! Why don't you sleep in your own?!" She yelled

"That's not what you said yesterday," He mumbled

Ginny flushed.

"Malfoy…" Ginny whined acting like a little kid

-silence-

"Malfoy?" Ginny called out again

Still no answer… She looked down at Draco closely, realizing he was asleep. Ginny let out a sigh.

"Fine, you can sleep here, but by the time I come back you better be out." She murmured leaving a smirking Malfoy.

**--------------------******

"Ahh…" Ginny moaned as she slipped into her half-filled tub of water. She then grabbed her bubble bath solution and poured it in along with the running water…

She closed her eyes telling herself that she would turn off the water in a few minutes…

**--------------------43 minutes later…**

Draco finally woke up. He sat up on the bed, stretching a bit before he got up. Nature was calling.

**--------------------In Ginny's Dream [Gin's POV]**

_One last stitch and it was complete. I had finally finished the suit. I looked at it … It was perfect. _

_"I can't wait 'til I give this to Tom! Then I can finally say I love him…" I squealed with delight putting a non-wrinkling charm on it. I heard Draco mumble something._

_"Draco, did you say something?" I asked turning around to look at him_

_"No." He replied back looking as innocent as he possibly could…_

_I stared at him a bit longer then turned back to the suit._

_"This suit is the first design I made with MY name on it. That's why it's so special… " I explained to Draco, "Sure, I made plenty of clothes for Tom and others for gifts, but I never put my signature on it."_

_"I'm sure he'll love it." Draco replied handing me the box_

_"Thanks." I said smiling at him brightly_

_I folded the suit carefully and placed it in a box. On top of the lid I carefully wrote,_

_TO: Tom_

_FROM: Gin_

_I nodded in approval. Now, all I need to do is give this to him and tell him and I am in love with him. I let out a stifle cry. That was going to be the hardest part. _

_"Just make sure you give it to the right person, Ginevera." Draco said, "We wouldn't want the same thing to happen last time, do we?"_

_I pouted…_

"WEASLEY!!" Draco yelled

_I looked at Draco. He was just looking in my room… _

"WEASLEY!!" I heard him yell again

_"Did you say anything?"_

_"No." He answered_

"WEASLEY!!!!"

_This time I was looking at him but his mouth wasn't moving… _

"GINNY WEASLEY!!"

My eyes flashed open. That was a dream… And I am in the bathroom in a tub full of water, I looked toward the door, and there stood Draco looking at the ground.

"Weasley! Catch!" He called out throwing me a towel

I caught it easily. Then finally realized that I was naked… I felt my face heat up. I quickly got up from the bath and wrapped myself. Then noticed that the water was still running… Dear Merlin… I looked at the floor and saw it had at least drowned most of the bathroom and hallway… I squealed and turned off the water.

"That took about 2 minutes for you to realize what happened." Draco commented. Then mumbled a spell to wipe everything dry.

"Thanks…" I murmured ignoring his rude comment

Draco just waved it off and walked off.

I let out a sigh. Why was it that I do all the stupidest things in front of him? Never have I been so clumsy, slow and stupid all my life. Well, after my first two years of my infatuation of Harry… But after that I haven't been that clumsy until now… ARGH I walked into my room and saw Draco in my bed… Again…

"MALFOY!! GET OUT OF MY BED!!" I yelled clenching onto the towel that was barely covering me

"Gee, Weasley… I save your house and all I get is a shout?"

"I swear Malfoy… I need to change… And you being here is not helping…"

Draco looked at me up and down. I felt myself blush.

"I'm leaving…" He finally said getting up from the bed, "There's nothing to see anyway…"

I glared at him… After he left, I looked at myself, of course with my towel, I never felt comfortable just naked… I knew I was lanky, and too tall… Curse the stupid Weasley hair… Maybe if I was just pretty… Then maybe Tom would have taken notice of me… I quickly changed into some jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. I dried my hair and then went toward the kitchen to find Draco eating… What he was eating, I wasn't sure... I grabbed a bottle of apple juice and walked over to the table…

"Malfoy…" I called out… I needed him to be my model for half an hour. He and Tom were about the same size and I needed his body to get the measurements of Tom. That sounded really wrong… I need _his_ body?? Yeah… Really wrong…

"Weasley…" He acknowledged

"I wanted to thank you for that bathroom incident thing…" I said trying to get the conversation started

"Yeah… Pretty stupid of you…"

"You were the one who stole my bed…"

"You're the one who wouldn't let me sleep last night… All the crying…" He snapped back

I bit my lip.

"Sorry about that too… And thanks for comforting me yesterday…"

He nodded his head and continued to eat

"Umm… Malfoy?"

"What?"

"Could you.. Um.. Help me again?" I asked shyly

"What?" He asked cautiously

"Um.. Well, its about Tom."

"What about?"

"Um, you know who Luna's all over him… And I really need to tell him, before its too late…"

"And?"

"Could you… Um…" I started, then taking a deep breath, "Could you model for me?"

"Model?"

"Yeah, you and Tom are practically the same height, weight… Probably waist size… And I need measurements of Tom, which I can't get unless I get them from you…" 

"Not to mention, I can get the measurements for you robe too…" I told myself … Well… I told him but not aloud… So I really didn't tell myself… But I really didn't tell him either because he couldn't hear it… So then how would I say that? Argh.. I'm just confusing myself again… I looked at Malfoy and he looked at me weird, then cleared his throat and asked,

"Didn't you make him clothes already?"

"Yeah, but that was for robes, this is going to be like based off of a muggle suit… Please?!!" I pleaded with my best puppy eyes…

"Ugh, alright…"

"YAY!! Thank you SOO MUCH!!"

"You owe me now, Weasley…"

"Of course of course…" I waved off leading him into my room… That sounds really wrong… Again…

**---------------Tom and Luna **

"TOM!!" Luna called out…

Tom did his best not to wince. But her voice was extremely high… Then again she was pretty to look at so he forgave her for her little flaw, and besides that… She was pretty, nice, had pretty legs, kind, sexy, and generous. Plus she was a good friend with Ginny.

"Hey Luna…" He greeted looking up from his desk

"You look tired…" She commented

"Didn't get much sleep last night" He replied putting on a forced smile, "I'm alright though."

But he really wasn't. He was still frustrated about what happened between him and Gin last night. And he couldn't help but to stop and think about everything that had happened…

"Tom?"

"Huh? Oh sorry…"

"Its okay… You must be really tired… Do you want to go out for a coffee break? The drinks on me…" Luna offered

"Sure…" He replied standing up from his desk. He grabbed the cloak. Ginny had made this cloak for him… He sighed

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no… Come on… I can't wait for that coffee…"

Luna giggled as she took the arm Tom had offered.

"Just a few more little engagements like these and I'll have him in the palms of my hands…" Luna told herself with an evil glint in her eye, thankfully for her, Tom was too occupied thinking about Ginny to notice.

They walked toward the Ministry's café and sat down in one of the booths. Luna ordered coffees for the both of them, and then she noticed the Quibbler, her father's paper, which stated that it could tell you who you wanted to marry and more… She then brought it to the counter and paid for that, too.

"Tom, here's your coffee…" Luna said handing him the coffee

"Thanks." He replied accepting the cup.

"Tom, I know this may sound silly but do you want to do a little quiz out of the magazine?" Luna asked

"Sure…" He replied sipping the coffee

"Okay, lets start with the first question." She said as she took out her pen, "Whom do you find most attractive?"

Tom looked at her, "Britney Spears."

Luna gave Tom a questioning look, "Britney Spears? As in the muggle slut singer?"

"She's not a slut. And yes her…"

"Okay…" She replied a bit disgusted, then again, all the boys did think that she was hot… She wrote down Tom's answer

"Okay, whom do you hang out the most with of the opposite gender?"

Tom sipped his coffee. Who did he hang out most with? Ginny.

"Ginny…"

Luna wrote down Ginny's name. Of course he would hang out the most with Ginny; she was his best friend…

"Whom do you feel most comfortable with?"

Once again, Tom thought about it… And it was Ginny, he didn't need to worry about how he looked like, how he acted, she didn't care…

"Ginny…"

Luna looked at Tom… She pursed her lips a bit and wrote down Ginny's name.

"Last one, if you were forced to marry, who would you get married to?"

Tom choked on his coffee…

"Marry?"

"Yeah…"

"Um… Britney Spears?"

"Come on, really… Do you think Britney Spears is actually going to marry you?"

"Let me think…"

 Tom stared into the brown liquid… Who do you think would marry you no matter what? Or who would you not mind spending the rest of your life with? Who's kind? Understanding? Really doesn't care what kind of mistakes you make, as long as you fix them? Then he realized who it was…

"Ginny" he whispered

"Who?" Luna asked

"Ginny."

Luna looked up and saw Tom look a bit lost…

"Okay, well here are the results:

1. Whom do you find most attractive?  Britney Spears

          This person is your fantasy… Bleh, Tom, that's gross… I mean, yeah she's kinda pretty, but don't you think you could do a bit better in your imagination department? Anyways…

2. Whom do you hang out the most with of the opposite gender? Ginny

            This person is your best friend. Hey! That's true! –Tom interruptedfake glare from Luna to Tom

3. Whom do you feel most comfortable with? Ginny

This person is the type of person you should marry. Weird, the most person comfortable person for me is Colin… Hmm…

Tom:: Luna?? What does the last one mean?

Oh, sorry, okay last one…

4. If you were forced to marry in a life or death situation, whom would you get married to? Ginny

This person is the person you are in love with…"

Tom looked a bit stunned… Ginny? His love? But… She was his best friend, how could he be in love with his best friend?

"Tom? Wasn't that stupid? This stuff really is rubbish… I don't get why my dad prints these kind of false tests…" Luna started rambling

"Me? Ginny?" He mumbled to himself…

"Tom?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

Tom nodded his head… Me and Ginny?  I am in love with Ginny? This stuff must really be rubbish… I mean… Me and Ginny? I don't think so… Then again… Then why do I always seek Ginny's approval for my girlfriend? Why do I always come to her for my problems and favors?

"Tom? Do you want to go out tonight? You know, a little dinner, maybe a bar… Just to you know, hang out?" Luna asked

"Uh… I'm not sure…"

"Oh…"

Tom looked up at Luna and then back down… Then up again…

"Luna?"

"Yes?"

"I have this friend, and she's really attractive and goes out from time to time but she always wants her best friend's approval of her new boyfriend. And if the boyfriend did anything bad to her best friend, she would immediately break up with him. And if her best friend didn't approve of her boyfriend, she would break up with him… Does that mean she's in love with her best friend?" Tom asked

"Hmm… Pretty much yeah.. .Why?"

Tom's eyes grew wide…

"I'm in love with Ginny?" He asked himself out loud

Luna choked on her drink, "WHAT?!"

"I… Dear Merlin, I really am… Why was I so blind all this time??" Tom asked himself as he got up absently from the table

"Tom?"

"I have to go tell her!" Tom said clutching onto Luna's arm…

"Tom…. What about work? You can't just go right now!"

"You can cover for me right?"

"I.. I…"

"Thanks!" He said and ran out of the café and into the nearest floo station… He was going to Ginny's.

**-----------------------------Ginny's apartment Still Tom's POV kind of thing **

Tom landed in Ginny's with a puff. He got out and dusted his clothes; he noticed that the kitchen and living room was empty.

[Maybe she's in her room?] He thought as he walked down the hallway. Then he soon heard muffled sounds from Ginny's room.

"AHH! NO! MALFOY!!" He heard Ginny whine

[Malfoy? As in Draco? He then crept closer to the door…]

"MALFOY GET OUT OF THE BED!!"

Tom's eyes grew wide, the bed? What was Draco doing in Ginny's bed? He soon heard his brother mutter some words… He heard Ginny mutter instructions to Draco… What were they saying?!! This was driving him crazy…

"DRACO MALFOY!! TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!" Ginny yelled

oO??!! Take off his pants?! What… Were they? No.. They couldn't be.. Could they? He heard a bit of running and then soon

"FINE!! I'll take off my damn pants…" Draco replied

After a few moments of silence…

"Ah! That tickles!" Draco yelped

"Odd, you're bigger than Tom… I thought you would be the same size…"

Tom felt like he was going to throw up… What the hell as that supposed to mean? How would Ginny know anyways?! He couldn't take it any longer when he started to hear Ginny giggle… He ran toward the fireplace and floo-ed himself out…

**Ginny& Draco**

"Malfoy did you hear anything?" Ginny asked stopping her measurements

"No…"

Ginny frowned a bit, "That's odd…"

"Are you going to finish or not?" Malfoy asked

"Wait, I'm almost done…"

Draco fidgeted a bit… SLAP

"OW!!"

"Stop moving around."

"I'm not moving around"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Argh… Just stay still… I just need to finish this part…"

Draco gave her a hmph…

"There!"

"Yay!" Draco hoorayed with a monotonous voice

Ginny glared and then told him to get ready for lunch, and that she would be buying…

"More yay's!" Draco said throwing his hands in the air

"Just shut up and get out…" Ginny told him

"Alright… Sheesh, woman you don't need to be so mean…"

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are…"

"No I'm not"

"Yes…"

"No…"

"Yes…"

"No…"

**-------------------------------------Tom**

Tom trudged toward his office, his eyes blank. Of course, his brother and best friend would get together; they lived with each other…

"Tom?" Luna called out

"Oh.. Luna… The dinner tonight, I'll pick you up at 7." He said monotonously, leaving her in wonder…

**end of chapter Eight**

YAY!! I'm SOO SOORRY for the long wait. TT;; I'm such a bad author… And I have no excuses… So I apologize… I hope that was long enough for you… Maybe? Hehe

THANkS to all those who reviewed! They make me happy!! And I'm getting a lot more reviews YAY! Hugs and kisses!! Hehe

I hope you guys liked this chapter!! This was one of my favorites hehe…

Tell me what you think and review!! YAY!! Review!! I like feedback… Anything is welcome… I hope my spelling is better. Oi… I finally got Microsoft word to check my spelling but I still need a person to be my editor! ANYONE PLEASE!!! Hehe.. Okay…

So yeah.. That was my rambling…

OH!! Just because I'm weird, and the other reviewers for my Cardcaptor Sakura story seemed to like.. Actually I liked it a lot more.. But okay… I want you guys to predict what will happen in the next chapter… and answer the questions I put up after each thing…

Okay.. Ready?

What does Ginny mean by "Odd you're bigger than Tom…" What will happen in Luna and Tom's date? AND is Tom really giving up that easily?? 

Tune in next time, for "A PAIR OF PANTS TO LATE"

Haha I always wanted to do that.. Oops.. Sorry… Haha.. By the way, the questions are always answered through the next chapter… Hehehe… Welps… Thanks for participating if you do!!

LOTS OF LOVE

ANGELBEAR!!


	9. Love

Hey everyone!! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER!! So yes... This chapter is longer then the others... To try and make up for lost time... I actually combined two of the chapters I had written out.. :; well half way written out.. I write out random scenes ;; 15 pages... size 9 font.. Anyways, KOREA got 2nd and 3rd place for men's gymnastics!! YAY!! And America got first!! YAY!! Both my countries! WOOHOO! Okay now to the chapter --Angelbear

[[NOTE: this starts out from where Ginny and Draco left off on the last chapter, which is when Ginny takes Draco into her room so she can measure him...]]

------------------Ginny's POV

So now he's in my room, his hands in his pockets, just looking around...

"I'll be right back..." I heard myself say. He just nodded and continued to look at all my pictures... I left the room and into my potion/study/sewing room. I got my stuff and walked back... I looked at him a little bit longer before I snapped out of my thoughts... When I first met Malfoy... He looked so alike to Tom and when I first met Tom, he really reminded me of Malfoy.. But now... They do not look anything alike... I shook my head...

"Weasley?" I heard him call

I smiled and then I realized the joy of measuring the models my way...

...Moments later...

"Okay, so you want me to take off my shirt so you can put this powder stuff on me... And then take off my pants so you can do the same... AND THEN make me drink this potion that YOU created, which YOU only tried on YOURself..." Malfoy restated

I nodded my head in confirmation.

"Hell no...."

"PLEASE?! I promise there is nothing in the potion that can kill you... Or poison... Malfoy, you know I have attended PMA... And I have made my own potions before... Plus, you said you would help... And this is not helping..."

"Hm... No..."

He still didn't seemed to change his mind... Then I had to pull it out... I usually don't do this, but in desparate measures... Its something you learn being the youngest AND the only girl in the family... Well, Percy was kind of a girl but he doesn't count... This technique has not failed me yet... I took a deep breath... My eyes started to fill with tears as I dramatically fell on the floor I started to weep with my hands in my face... Then I looked up with tears still in my eyes...

"But...But... How am I going to ... Tell Tom how I'm in love with him... I wanted it to be special... I ... I..." And I started to break down crying...

I heard Malfoy shuffling around my room uncomfortably...

"Fine..." Malfoy muttered

I looked up with my eyes red and swollen, "Huh?" Did I just hear him break?

"I said fine... Now lets get this over with..." Malfoy said

I jumped up and hugged him

"THANK YOU!!!" I yelled

"Get off me..." He demanded

I smiled brightly at him, wiping my eyes...

"Come on then, take off your shirt..."

"Weasley, I, however, am not responsible if you fall in love with my body..." He said while taking off his shirt

"Whatever you say... I have 6 brothers, 7 including Harry plus all my nephews I randomly fit for the heck of it... I know that its not safe to be shallow..." I muttered in response as I started to wet my hands with some water then with the powder... I carefully started to draw dotted lines on Malfoy's bones... Well, not all of them.. That would take too long, just the parts that make up the main structure of the body... I got his upper body done...

"Hmm... Okay, almost done..." I said wiping my forehead

"Weasley, I'm cold..." Draco commented

"Good for you..."

Then next thing I know Draco is moving towards my bed, lowering the blankets...

"AHH! NO! MALFOY!!" I yelled before he could get into my bed completely

But he totally ignored me and climbed right in..

"MALFOY GET OUT OF THE BED!!" I yelled, last thing I wanted was this powder on my bed... Grr...

I heard him mumbling about being cold...

"The sooner you take off your pants, the sooner it will be done so you can just go along to your bed..."

"I thought you were going to buy me lunch..."

"Yes, whatever..."

I waited, he waited.. I stared, he stared... It was getting annoying...

"DRACO MALFOY!! TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!" I yelled, I wasn't the most patient person in the world...

"If you really want me to, you'll have to come and take it off for me..." Malfoy said

I messed up my hair in frustration...I popped my neck as my hands settled on my hips... I glared at him as I made my way over to him... He just gave me this face... I was about to tackle him then he said

"FINE!! I'll take off my damn pants..."

Afterwards I started to outline his feet then I went up his leg... I stopped at the tip of his boxers and then slowly I traced his waist

"Ah! That tickles!" Draco yelped jumping away from me

I giggled then noticed the measurements...

"Odd, you're bigger than Tom... I thought you would be the same size..."

"Well, we aren't as alike as you want us to be..." Malfoy replied

I shrugged, but that would mean I would have to alter the waist length for Tom... Grr... I hoped they would be the same... Oh well...

"Well, I think I got all the outlining done. Now all you need to do is drink this lovely potion... You aren't allergic to anything are you?" I asked after pausing a bit

"I'm allergic to kiwi hairs..." Malfoy announced

"Oh... OK... Then wait... I need to brew up another batch..."

"What? You mean your potion contains kiwi hair?"

"Yeah, it makes the pain go away... But I guess you can't take the painless one..."

"WHAT?!"

I started to laugh

"I'm kidding!! Gee, if I really did put kiwi hair in my potion, the only reason would be to see what it would do..."

"So is the potion painless or not?"

"Its painless... All that is going to happen is, well, after 5 minutes then you'll feel a little weird but after the weirdness goes away, next to you should be your model..."

"Alright... So all I need to do is drink this?"

"Yes... It taste like strawberries..."

"Great..." He replied sarcastically

"Pfff... At least it doesn't taste like shit... Now come on drink it..."

I observed Draco as he drank the potion... He had the same aristocratic nose as Tom did... His skin was a little paler then Tom's... His eyes were perfect with his manners... And his hair looked so soft while Tom's hair was all spiky... Yeah, they had the same body structure, Malfoy maybe a bit more muscular, but he played quidditch... A few minutes later I guess he noticed I was staring at him... Took him long enough...

"Like what you see?" Draco asked

"You have a nice body... I'm not sure if I like it though... You are bit on the skinny side, and your skin is awfully pale... But besides that... Its okay..." I commented, nodding my head in approval

"I didn't ask you to analyze me, Weasley..." Malfoy snapped

I think he was offended...

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, maybe you should change a little bit because most women will find you more likable... Anyways, your five minutes are about up..."

"Oh really?" He asked with his eyebrow cocked up

GAH I want to pluck those eyebrows out so he can't do that anymore... Soon I saw the model beginning to form next to him... Soon my eyes went round... And I couldn't help to giggle... I really tried hard not to, but it was impossible...

"TURN AROUND!!!" Draco yelled, as he turned red from embarrassment

Then I bursted out laughing as I turned around, my stomach started to hurt, and my brain wasn't getting enough oxygen but it was worth it... Then I heard Draco trying to mutter a spell. I turned back around...

"MALFOY!! You can't destroy my model!!" I yelled

"HELL YES I CAN!!"

"BUT MALFOY!! I need to use it!! You can't just... Just because there... There was something wrong with the potion, unless it was fine and there might be something..."

Draco glared at me, and I was a bit scared so I just kept my mouth shut... You see Draco's little... Um... Tool, let's say is um... abnormally small? Like the size of my baby nephew's? And there is the option that it is actually that small... Or that because men have that extra little thing, I didn't put enough powder around that area... So it kinda minimized it... Which was most likely the reason because I do recall all the rumors during my 6th year that Malfoy was quite the 'sex god,' whatever that is... I looked at Malfoy.. I guess I should explain this to him...

I muttered a spell so that it would give my mannequin some undies... And briefly told him my theories... He still looked like he would kill...

"Malfoy, how about I make you a deal? I won't tell a soul about this... And if I do, I'll do whatever you say except have sex with you, unless I get married to you, but that is very unlikely... Or breaking this model I have... Plus, this disappears in 3 days, please Malfoy? Let me keep it... I really need it, unless you want to make another model and prove to me that your... um... thing.. is not that small.. I'm really sorry I laughed, I'm really immature, please?!!!" I begged

He stared at me... hard...

"How about you do anything for me, except the sex part, and I'll let you keep that damn thing..."

"So I can tell people?"

"I could careless, I don't know how you would bring that into a conversation... Plus, what would people think?"

I nodded my head... "You got yourself a deal..."

I stuck out my hand and he took it...

----------------out of Ginny's POV

Draco left the room to get dressed and Ginny, well, she really didn't want the mannequin in her room, so she took it to her multi-player room. She then took out the fabric and put it against the model. It was perfect... This was probably the best plan she had ever come up with. She was sure that Tom would love it... And finally she could tell him those three words...

"Yo! Weasley, I'm hungry and you did promise to buy me lunch..."

"I'm coming..." Ginny mumbled as she came out of the room, "Where do you want to eat?"

"Something good..."

"Okay, wait here I'm gonna go get my sweater, and we will be on our way..."

Draco looked around her extra room. It was bigger then all the others, this room was a green color...

"Odd, I would have thought it would be red..." Draco thought

He walked in and looked at all the sketches she drew, and all the potions she created for her own little reasons... Maybe it was wrong of him to yell at her for not being a potions master... Even though she was a Weasley, this girl had taste, plus with all the potions experience it she made all these different kind of potions just for her own use...

"Malfoy?"

He turned around and was a bit stunned... Over her jeans and shirt she was a wearing a knit shawl thing except it was more like a dress turtle neck thing but the knots were big so you could see through... [AN: I drew a picture for this... I'll scan and post it sometime and then tell you where you can find it so you'll have a better idea...]

"Like what you see?" She asked mocking him

Draco scrowled, "You look better, I don't think I'll be embarrassed now to walk next to you..."

Ginny rolled her eyes as they headed out...

They entered the flames and zoomed into their destination...

It was odd, how in France it was more common to floo everywhere... In England, everyone would apparate to work and everyone was excited about getting their license, but here... It was different... Money, transportation, how they were more 'in touch' with muggles and muggle-born, their attitude... England was so stuck up... They were most of the time prejudice, obviously safety wasn't a big part seeing how their floo network worked... If possible they didn't like to see muggles... No wonder the French are arrogant, they have the right to be... And now being in this totally different environment made him different too...

"Mademoiselle, monsieur... Welcome to Pierre's Pasta Palace, please come right this way, I am assuming it is just the two of you this evening?" the waiter asked.

"Oui..." Ginny answered smiling along with the waiter

"Is this table alright for you then?"

"Of course..."

"Okay, here are your menus and you can order whenever you are ready, the checkout desk is next to the entrance..."He paused then after giving a short bow, "Bonjour..."

Draco watched him leave and attend other customers...

"Weasley?"

"Yes?"

"What is good here?"

"Everything..."

"So I'm assuming that you ate everything here?"

"Yes..."

"You ate everything here?" He asked a bit surprised

"Well, yeah... I used to come here everyday and eat here..."

"No wonder the waiter was so friendly..." Draco mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Malfoy, tell me what you like and I'll order for you..."

"I like... Well, actually I hate Italian..."

"Oh, okay, then try the chicken, I think it originated from Italy, but it taste nothing like Italian..." Ginny suggested

"Okay... What are you going to eat?"

"I don't know... I guess I just chose randomly..."

Ginny got out the pen that was attached to the menu and circled the items she wanted... Then just like in Hogwarts her food appeared out of no where, right after her menu and pen disappeared into thin air... Draco did the same...

"Oh look, I got the same as you did..." Ginny commented a bit surprised

"Great... Now lets be quiet and eat..."

"Malfoy?"

"What?" He replied a bit irritated

"Nothing..."

"Okay then..."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes??"

"Well, I got a letter today from my mom..."

"And?"

"Well, you know how I told you about the Christmas reunion thing... And that I invited you..."

"Yes..."

"Okay, so, well... Um... Like well... Since all my family members are coming with all their children... Which is like... A million people... So my mom decided that we should give presents to one family... So I wanted you to know that..."

"Who's the family?"

"What?"

"We are assigned what family?"

"Um... Harry's family..."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah..."

"How is he doing?"

"He's good... He married my best girl friend... And they have the most cutest daughter ever..."

"That's nice..."

"Yeah..."

"So is Tom going to participate?"

"Yeah, he and Harry are probably more no... He and Harry have like a hate-hate relationship..."

"Wow... Just like me!" Draco said imitating what Ginny did earlier

Ginny pouted then said, "Yeah, you'll be happy to know that Tom and Ron are good friends..."

"Well, won't I feel very welcome..."

"Yes, it will be a surprise when we get to my house... They'll be like... Is that Malfoy? And attack you or they are like... "That's Felton's evil twin" and attack..."

"Great, it's a win-win situation for me..."

Ginny giggled, "Sorry, I'll stop talking now... You can eat... I tend to forget that Malfoys are taught not to talk while eating..."

"Merci beacoup..." Draco thanked in his perfect French accent...

Ginny smiled broadly as she continued to eat her chicken...

"Mademoiselle?"

Ginny looked up to see the waiter holding a letter

"Oui?"

"A letter has arrived for you..."

"Oh... Thank you..." Ginny expressed

She opened her letter

_Gin,_

_I do not think I can make your shopping date with my brother... I have a date this afternoon... I will buy Joona's present if you do not mind... You know that I am not very fond of Potter and I am not very good at shopping for kids... See you next week_

_With love, Tom_

Ginny frowned a bit... She and Tom always shopped together for Christmas presents... She sighed and pocketed the letter...

"What's wrong?" Malfoy asked

"Well, every year on December 18, an exact week before Christmas, we always meet and have a shopping date... And well, today is December 18th... But Tom said he couldn't make it... Which really doesn't make any sense because we always cancel our plans on afternoons for the 18th --"

"And he couldn't have forgotten because he sent you the letter..." Draco finished

Ginny nodded

"You don't think he's on a date with Lovegood, do you?" Ginny asked

"Why would he go on a date with her if he could go on a date with ME and you?"

"I don't know... She is a lot prettier..."

"But she's annoying as hell... Now finish your food..." Draco said

Ginny sighed and ate the rest of her food...

Draco observed her...

"So this is what love could do to you..." He thought

Ginny was fine and happen one minute and all of a sudden she is in the blues... Draco wanted to punch his brother for this... How could anyone not tell that Ginny was in love with his brother? She made him lunch, clothes, always supported him, did everything that he wants her to, and yet... He is blind to see how much she loves him... If he was in love, would he do things like that also, minus the cooking part and clothing part, he'd probably buy them though... But would he do what Ginny was doing now? Draco shook his head... His thoughts were ridiculous... This love thing was too hard for him...

"I'm going to go powder my nose..."

"You don't wear any make up though..."

"But it sounds weird if I tell you I have to go pee..."

"Point taken..."

"I'll be right back..." Ginny said leaving the table...

After he saw Ginny leave, he quickly ran over to the cashier and paid for the meals, then went back in time...

"Come on lets head on out..." Ginny told Draco

"Okay... I'm going to head out first, need some fresh air..."

Ginny nodded...

Draco stood outside staring out at the clouds... It was still bright, but it was getting late...

"I guess that model thing took longer then we thought..." Draco mumbled when he looked at the clock, which read 5 PM...

"Draco Malfoy?" A familiar voice called out

He turned around....

"Pansy Parkinson?" He questioned

"Oh my gosh!! It is you!! What are you doing here in France?" Pansy asked as she pulled her coat closer to her body, which seemed oddly, large at the moment...

"I, well, ran away here..."

"Really? So I am guessing your father went berserk on you too?"

Draco nodded his head

"Yeah, that's why I'm here too..."

"You look different..." He commented, "More lively-er..."

"Haha... That's because I'm pregnant..."

"What? Are you married?"

"Of course..."

"To who?"

"Louis Vutton..."

"Vutton? You mean Vuitton?"

"Nope, Vutton... Think I'm going to marry some muggle?"

"I hope not..."

"No, my Louis is a very well bred, wizard..."

"That's good to hear..."

"So where are you –"

"PANSY?!!" Another familiar voice called out

"GINNY!! How are you love?!" She asked as they hugged and kissed completely forgetting about Draco who was pushed aside

"I'm great... Aww look at you... Even when you are pregnant, you are so beautiful... How long 'til birth?"

"Doctor says around February..."

"So soon... Do you know the sex?"

"I don't want to know..."

"Hehe, I wouldn't want to know either..."

"We have to meet sometime and catch up..."

Ginny nodded in agreement

"Wait... You two know each other?" Draco asked interrupting their conversation

Pansy nodded her head, "We were roomies for fashion school..."

"I'm so confused..."

"You should be... Gin's life isn't as simple as it seems... So any luck with Tom?"

"Nope..."

"Isn't today your shopping day?"

"He can't make it..."

"WHAT?!! THAT BASTARD!!! WHY?! DOES HE HAVE A DATE?!! I AM GOING TO KICK HIS TINY LITTLE ASS!" Pansy shouted

"Pansy, calm down, its not good for your health..." Ginny said patting her back

"I know... I know..." Pansy replied taking deep breaths, "but still... Wait... Draco how do you know Ginny?"

"I live with her..."

"Great... That's nice..." Pansy said nodding her head..."WAIT!! WHAT?!"

"Um, well, to make a long story short... Tom asked me to take Draco in until he can afford a place of his own... Because you know... And Tom knows Draco because they are brothers.. But Tom was disowned..."

"Oh, okay... OOOHHHHH!!!" Pansy said winking at Ginny

Ginny blushed

"It all makes sense now... Well, I'm going to be late with my appointment with the doctor... Owl me sometime, alright dear? You too Draco..."

"Okay.. See ya later" Ginny said

"Bye..." Draco mumbled

"Well, that was nice..." Ginny replied happily

"Great to know that Pansy wants to go kick my brother's ass..."

"Yes.. Its great to have friends like that... Anyways... How about that shopping?"

"Lets go..."

"You want to buy Harry's or their daughter's?"

"Daughter's..."

"Okay... Then I'll buy Harry's... Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, since she is Potter's daughter... Nope nothing..."

"Hehe... Well, she loves everything... Especially fire breathing animals...Clothes... She adores clothes... Anything girly... Her favorite color is baby blue..."

"Fire breathing animals, eh? I know what to get her... Come on... This way..." Draco said pulling Ginny in a certain direction

"Are you sure you know where you are going?"

"Yeah, I've been her since I was little with my mom to go shopping... I know just the store..."

"On the way there we need to stop by a book shop..."

"Okay..."

The rest of the evening, they joked, played, had a good time... Almost as if it was a date... They shopped for the Christmas gifts, and Draco insisted on buying her parents' presents also... So after much argument she gave in... Both secretly planning on the presents they would give each other...

---------------

That evening, like any other evening... Both Ginny and Draco couldn't sleep...

Then again... Ginny was finishing up the suit for Tom... And Draco was too lost in his thoughts to fall asleep...

Both of them let out a sigh...

Ginny stood back and looked at the suit...

"My brother will love it..." Draco commented as he walked into the room

Ginny jumped, "Dear Merlin, Draco.. You scared me... But thanks..."

"I'm guessing you couldn't sleep..."

Ginny nodded her head...

"Is it finished?" He asked

"Almost... I just need to put the label on..."

"Where is it?"

Ginny pulled up the tiny patch of cloth that she was holding... With her signature on it...

"Well, aren't you going to put it on?" Draco asked

Ginny took a deep breath...

"I promised myself that this is going to be the end. After this, if he doesn't accept, then... I'll stop and move on..."

"Five years is a long time..." Draco commented

Ginny laughed, "I really must but insane..."

"What'll happen if he accepts?"

"I don't know... I never thought he would accept..."

"So you've been trying for five years and you never thought what would happen after?"

Ginny giggled, "I told you I was insane... Anyways, I better put this on and try to go to sleep... I have work tomorrow..."

He nodded... She muttered a spell and then put the last piece unto her finished product.

"Do you want to go for a broom ride?" Draco whispered

Ginny looked at him and managed to squeak out a 'yeah.'

This time she grabbed a blanket and headed towards the balcony where Draco was waiting. She sat down and then covered herself and Draco with the blanket. After a few minutes within the air Ginny broke the silence.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I call you Draco?"

"Um... Sure..." Draco answered not sure what to say...

"You can call me Ginny if you want..."

"Can I ask you something Ginvera?"

"Hey you know my real name..."

"Yeah... Its not that hard to figure out..."

"Most people think that it's Virginia... So I tell people its Virginia..."

"You are the most interesting person in the world..."

"Well, it gets tiring telling people I'm Ginvera... So I just go along with them... Plus I take pride being unique... If I didn't I would be in a funny farm..."

"Funny farm? You really are unique..."

Ginny pouted, "Anyways, you are very interesting too. The last time I saw you was at school, and all you did was make fun of me and my brothers... Oh and Harry and Hermoine..."

"Yeah, well, this is what happens when you mature. You become more handsome and charming and intelligent..."

"And more cocky... Gee, I thought you would have stopped THAT by now..."

"I am not cocky... I'm just very... You're right I'm cocky...But I know you love me that way..." He answered turning around and giving her a wink..

Ginny laughed, "You are right... So what was the question you were going to ask?"

"Nothing..."

"Is it about last night?"

He didn't answer...

"Its okay... You can ask about that..."

"Its not that..."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, I wanted to know... What love was..."

"Love?"

"Like love you have for another person... Like how you love my brother..."

"Well, love is one of those things that will never make sense. You try to define it but there isn't a definition for it."

"So then how do you know when you are in love?"

Ginny's eyes glazed a bit as she stared into the dark sky.

"You know when you are in love when all you want to do is make that person happy, even if it costs you your happiness. Because you know when the person you love is happy, then you can move on and be happy too." She murmured

Even though Draco couldn't see Ginny, he could almost feel the pain she was going through...

"Sorry... I'm getting a bit tired... Is it okay if we go back in?"

"Yeah sure..."

Draco turned around and they were back on the balcony...

"Hey, Ginny?"

Ginny looked up before she went in...

"Yes?"

"If my brother is stupid enough not to accept your love, then you'll always have me..." He said then immediately added, "And Pansy, your family... Half the Ministry..."

Ginny smiled, "Thanks..."

She gave him a hug then walked to her room.

And all he did was watch her. He wanted his brother to love her and yet, he didn't want him too. He wanted Ginny all to herself... He shook his head. He thought about what Ginny had told him.

"You know when you are in love when all you want to do is make the person happy... The person happy..." Draco thought, "I left my home because my mom couldn't stand my father cowering under me. She then she could get peace and live happily with father... I want my brother to love Ginny so she will be happy... But I don't want him to love her at the same time because it hurts me to think about her with someone else... So does this mean I love her?"

End of Chapter Nine


	10. My Luck

Chapter 10

Life at the moment was very nerve wrecking for Ginny. She got up in the morning, picked up all her stuff that she needed that day, woke up Draco, went to work and now she was walking toward her destination with her package in her hand. She breathed deep breaths. It seemed like the whole ministry knew that she was going to confess to him today… Everyone was giving her encouraging smiles and compliments. Ginevra Molly Weasley was now going to pronounce her love to Thomas Oliver Malfoy or just Tom. AN see it spells out Tom. I'm a loser so kill me Well… Ex-Malfoy. She was about to knock on the door when she noticed that the door was open. Her hand grasped the door and slowly started to open it when she heard voices. Gin stopped and was about to knock until she heard Luna's voice. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it so she stood still listening to the conversation.

_"Tom" Luna whined_

_"What do you want Luna?" She heard Tom ask wearily_

_"After yesterday night, you expect me to forget everything that has happened?" _

_"Actually, yes…" Tom answered_

_"You bastard." Ginny heard Luna hiss_

_"I was drunk. You were drunk. We didn't know what we were doing." _

_"So its nothing, huh? So if I kiss you right now, you won't give a damn will you?" Luna snapped her voice getting louder_

"No I won't give a da--" Tom started but was caught off 

Ginny dropped her package as all color from her face drained away. Her hands were shaking as she tried to calm herself, she turned her head hoping what she heard was all an illusion but when she saw Tom and Lovegood lip to lip, her eyes filled with tears and without a thought she turned around and walked away… That was it. There was going to be nothing more. No second chances. She gave him all she had and now… And now she knew what kind of guy Tom was. After all those years she ignored all the bad traits of Tom… Why couldn't she have realized them sooner, then maybe she wouldn't have wasted about five years of her life. She furiously wiped her tears away when she walked into someone. She left out a sob when she landed on the floor. Ginny felt like a little kid, hell, she wanted to be a little girl again. Then she would be on Charlie or Fred's lap telling them all the horrible things that had happened to her that day… And they would sit there and make her laugh. Ginny wanted to go home.

"Ginny?" A voice called out

She looked up and saw a concerned Malfoy.

"Draco…" She cried out

He seemed to panic. The only thing that scared him was a girl that was crying. Well, a girl that he cared about. He pulled her up from the floor and let her cry on him.

"I'm guessing it didn't go to well…" Draco mumbled petting her hair

"Of course it did. My luck and timing is ALWAYS perfect. And I just heard Tom and Luna discussing their sex yesterday night. It went perfect." Ginny replied sarcastically wiping her tears away…

"Gin…"

"Draco… I want to go home…" Ginny cried

"Sssshhh…" Draco whispered, "Um, sit here and I'll go see if we can go to your house…"

Ginny nodded aimlessly…

"Williams?" Draco called out as he saw one of his potion partners loitering around

"Malfoy…"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Uh…"

"I wouldn't be asking you if I really didn't need it… You know Ginny, right?"

"Ginny-bean? Of course…"

Draco inwardly growled but regained his composure and continued, "Yeah, um, she's kind of not in her right mind right now… And I told her I would take her home… So can you watch her for a second and make sure she doesn't run off…"

"Oh, that's fine… I'm guessing that Tom broke her heart…"

"Yeah… Well, I'll be right back…"

Draco quickly walked to his boss and got permission to leave because he happened to know Ginny also, supposedly they went to PMA together… Then he decided to pass by his brother's office… He knocked on the door while opening it when he almost fell over a package on the floor… Draco growled… He picked it up and walked in.

"Draco… Its good to see you, I haven't seen you in a while…" Tom greeted, "I'm sure you remember Luna…"

"Tom can I talk to you alone…"

"Uh sure… Luna if you don't mind…" Tom directed

"Of course…" She said as she left.

After hearing the door close, Draco glared at his brother…

"Is there anything you were wanting to talk about?" Tom asked

"You bastard. You know what you have just done to Ginny…"

"Ginny now is it?"

"We are living together, aren't we?"

"What about Ginny?" Tom asked ignoring Draco's statement

"You know she came here this afternoon to talk to you about something, and yet you were having a very interesting conversation with that whore…"

"Whore? You mean Luna? She is not a whore…"

"Hmm, I always thought that Lovegood was a perfect example of one…"

"What do you want, Drake." Tom growled

"Oh yes. Well, it is actually not my place to say. But I suggest you start getting your act together if you don't want to lose something precious." Draco said

Then added as he remembered the package in his hands, he tossed it onto the desk, "Here, Ginny made this for you. Its her first piece with her name on it."

Tom looked at him questionably. Draco shrugged and left the room without another word.

---------------------------------------------

Ginny was chatting with Gary… She tried to look like her normal self but everyone noticed that she was down.

"… And that's why I'm never letting my daughter touch my food again." Gary explained

Ginny laughed. Supposedly his daughter put a small little potion she made in his food and turned his skin into lizard's skin, which soon peeled off but it was very disturbing.

"She's so clever though. I can't wait to see her again." Ginny commented

"Yeah, well… I think I'll have to bring her over to the shop you are working for so you can make her some clothes, she really misses you…"

"I will absolutely love to make her a robe or two." Ginny said

"Hey Malfoy…" Gary greeted

Ginny turned around to see him.

"Thanks Williams… Gin ready to go?"

Ginny nodded, "Gary it was great talking to you again. And promise me you'll stop by with Izza."

"Will do… Feel better alright?" Gary said

Ginny nodded, Draco gave a nod of acknowledgements and took the red-headed girl out of the ministry.

"I talked to your boss." Draco commented

"Oh…"

"Yeah, she said she would give you this week off."

"Oh…"

"So you can go to you family earlier… Or stay at your friends, or just stay at home…"

Ginny looked up at him and smiled lightly, "Thanks…"

"You are letting me stay at your house, this is nothing…"

"So you think you'll be alright if I head back to England for a little while?"

"What do you take me for? A 10 year old kid?"

Ginny giggled ruffling his perfect blond hair, "You are so cute…"

"Cute? Do you realize you just called me cute?" Draco asked pretending to be offended, "People have called me handsome, sexy, delicious, even yummy but _cute_?"

Ginny let out a full laugh; Draco smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her, Gin laid her head on his shoulder as she let out a stifle cry… He rubbed her shoulder

"It'll be alright… He probably wasn't your type anyways…" Draco muttered kissing the top of her head

"Yeah… I mean who can't notice an adorable girl like me?"

"Exactly…" Draco agreed… Silence soon followed

"I'm not ugly am I?" Ginny asked suddenly looking up at Draco

"What? Ugly? Where did you get that idea?"

"Aren't I? I'm too tall, I have no real figure, no boobs, no nothing… The only thing I take pride in is my hair… But that I even have to fix…"

"Ginny, you are crazy… You are beautiful… The first time I saw you, I swore you were a model… Plus too small of girls are a bit annoying, you have to bend down and you have this awful crick in your neck…" Draco started

"Really? You are not saying this to make me feel better?"

"Of course not… I'm not all that great at comforting… I think you are the second person I ever comforted…"

"Really?"

"Really."

Ginny let out a sigh…

"I left my home and my job for him… And look where it got me… My own brand and a broken heart."

"Your heart can always heal, and you're getting famous…"

"I guess…"

"Think of it this way. You came here, learned from the best, you made some odd potions to help you with one of your many talents, you make money off of what you love to do… And you can always find someone… You got over Potter and all those other guys…"

"Harry? Gah, that's disgusting to think of it now… He's like my 7th brother… Eww…"

"Exactly what I thought…"

Ginny slapped him on the stomach as he let out a cry

"Stop being mean… Anyways, now he's married to my BEST BEST BEST BEST BEST friend in the world… And they have the most beautiful and perfect daughter that I absolutely adore."

"So how many nephews and nieces do you have?"

"Hmm, Bill had three, Charlie is engaged, Percy adopted one, Fred has two, George has four, Ron has two and Harry has one, but his wife is pregnant with another…"

"6 brothers plus one fake and you've got 13 nephews and nieces… Tell me are they all boys?"

"Nope. 9 are girls and 4 are boys…"

"You can't be serious…"

"I'm dead serious… I guess after all those years of Weasley boys all the girls start to come out…"

"That's a lot of girls…"

"Yeah… Bill has half of those guys, Fred has one and so does George. Ron has all girls…"

"A house full of girls… I think I would commit suicide…"

"Draco!"

"I'm kidding… So you feeling a bit better?"

"Yeah… Thanks so much…"

"Like I said no problem… Do you want to go home yet?"

"No… I think mid-day of Paris is the most beautiful time… Too bad it hasn't started to snow, its absolutely gorgeous here when its covered with snow…"

"Do you want to go for ice cream then?"

"In the middle of the winter?"

"Yeah why not? I think winter is the best time to eat ice cream…"

"Why?"

"That way you don't get that sticky feeling during the summer…"

Ginny grinned as she saw Draco's face expression… He then started to babble about how frozen yogurt was not really ice cream and how the cup was better than the cone, etc. And Ginny just watched him closely and observed the changes in him. She remembered him as a coward, a very handsome coward, but still a coward. He never showed much emotion except anger or jealously or slight resentment, okay the negative feelings, but now to see him with such positive emotions, it really changed the perspective she had of him. Its hard to see for the both of them now, but they were in love…

--Tom

Tom stared at the suit. It was incredible. He traced the sleeves of the cool fabric. Ginny made this. She made this for him. And he was in love with her. He looked at her brand its G M and W weaved together, how could anyone be so talented? Why couldn't he notice her earlier? But the real question was, was it too late?

I'm SOOO sorry for the late update… I feel horrible… But school has started and its been like three hours of JUST homework every night… Plus I have tests like every week… So please forgive!! I'll try to update once a month, however if you think that that is too long of a time to read this and its not worth waiting for, please tell me and I'll discontinue the story, I don't want to waste your time or minethough this is really a pleasure for me because I enjoy writing…

Feedbacks are wonderful!!

I LOVE YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER!! Lots of hugs and kisses and kudos to you!!

The next chapter will feature why this story is called 'A Pair of Pants Too Late'

Lots of love!!

AngelBear


	11. A Pair of Pants Too Late

Author's Note... Please read

I would like the apologize for posting it late but this month was the PSAT and my school has been going berserk. For those who may have heard about the teacher who paid some kids to "kidnap" his wife so he could "save" her, that was my school, he was one of my teachers last year... If you didn't hear about that... What you have just read, forget it! Lolz Now to the real notices.

First of all, I have posted all the kids names and parents after the story... So if you are confused with all the names, you can go down and have a look.

Second, this is the last chapter.

Third, you don't need to read this notice, but if you want to you can. There will be an epilogue that will hopefully be posted in the beginning of the coming month. If not, it'll be there in November.

Fourth, please enjoy the last chapter!! And thanks to those who reviewed my story!! Kudos to you!!

**Chapter Eleven: A pair of pants too late**

Ginny smiled as she entered her old room... Clothes were everywhere along with fabric, papers, pins, scissors, cauldrons, books, pencils, a couple of cutting boards...

"Gin, dear... I didn't clean up your room because I didn't even know where to start... Look at this mess! You can't even see your bed!" Molly scolded

"Its alright, mom. I'll take care of it. Its really good to be back in England..."

"I'm glad you are back... And I am proud of you... I'll just leave you now..."

Ginny nodded... After her mother left she let out a sigh and pulled out her wand as she started to place everything where it belonged... And as she sorted out all her belongings, inside she was sorting her feelings as well...

A week flew past quickly, and this newly found trio didn't communicate with each other. Their feelings were examined thoroughly and interpreted. Old emotions erased and new ones began to grow, but of course not too much, otherwise that would be a little bit awkward...

---France

Draco was feeling a bit nervous. For the last few days, he had been looking for a new place to stay... He loved staying with Ginny, hell he fell in love with her, so knowing he couldn't keep on living with her, he moved. He talked to Pansy and she directed him to a couple of places. He looked into the condominium; he was in now. Draco liked this one. It was very convenient. It was close to the Ministry and to Ginny's place. Consisting of a living room, a small kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom, plus it was all in his price range. Now all he needed to do was move all his stuff here, for once he as glad he didn't have a lot of clothes.

-------England

"Mum, you know I'm going to go back to France and pick up Draco and Tom right?"

"Yes... But please be quick about it, I am going to need your help. We have a lot of family coming over and you know God who knows how many children will be running around this place..."

"Of course... Mum, you don't think the guys will be mean to Draco, do you?"

"I don't know dear... Harry took it well correct?"

"Yes... But Harry doesn't have the Weasley temper..."

Molly laughed, "That's true but that's alright... Everyone, I think, has matured... It'll be alright..."

"Well, I need to get some stuff done before I leave so I'll see you in a couple of hours..."

Molly nodded and waved Ginny off as she apparated to the international floo network where one could travel to any country.

---------------France

Draco wiped off the sweat from his forehead and looked at his clock. He had 15 minutes to get to Ginny's, deciding he had enough time to shower, he grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom.

Tom straightened out his shirt and ran his hand through his hair, and after looking at the mirror he decided he needed a haircut. He sighed and just let his hair down, it was too long to spike up... Carefully, he picked up the presents. One for Ginny's parents, one for Draco, one for Joona and one for Ginny, he looked at the tiny box and then opened it up, taking a deep breath he put that in his pocket, the rest he shrunk and put them in his duffel bag. He grabbed all his stuff and then walked into the already lit flame.

After waiting in line for about 30 minutes, Ginny was able to pass the security in France and then went into another floo network so she could get to her house.

Draco muttered a drying spell on his hair and apparated to the nearest floo network, and thanked Merlin that there was no line, quickly he dropped in his coins and punched in the numbers to get to Ginny's house.

Tom, of course arrived there first, and then after he stepped out of the fireplace, Draco and Ginny stumbled right after him, and of course, landing on top of each other. Ginny did her best to get off of him but because she was still weak from all the floo traveling she fell on top of him. Tom started to laugh and helped Ginny up as Draco tried his best not to laugh along with Tom.

Ginny pouted, "You guys are mean..."

"Us?" Tom asked innocently

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Okay... Draco and Tom, do you guys have everything?"

They nodded their heads.

"Good, now Draco I'm going to explain the rules, and if you follow these rules you will live in a Weasley household." Ginny started

However, Tom who was behind Ginny started mouthing words, Draco was trying to interpret.

"And remember not to..." Ginny continued and then paused when she noticed her audience not paying attention, "Draco? Are you listening to me?"

"Uh..." Draco said as he snapped his attention back to the red haired lady in front of him

"Why do I even try?! You guys are just like my brothers; you never listen! Why can't you guys be more like Harry?! At least he listens to what girls have to say even though it does him no good! ARGH!" Ginny yelled, "You know what... You guys are on your own, I'm leaving."

"NO! Ginny wait!" Tom cried out

"WHAT?!" Ginny snapped

When Tom didn't say anything she turned around to step into the floo system but before she could Draco pulled her over.

"What are you doing?!"

"You get mad easily and can't think straight, do you realize you would have just stepped into some pretty hot flames?"

"Oh..."

"Exactly."

"Thanks..." She said, as she looked down embarrassed

"No need to be thanking, I don't know how to get to your house either and because my brother has a horrible sense of direction, I can't be left with him to find your house... So all I need to worry is about not irritating your brothers and their families in any way and I'm good to go right?"

Ginny looked up and nodded

"Alright, now that we got that settled." Tom interrupted, "Allons-y!"Let's go

Gin then started to direct them and which floos to take to get to her house. Unfortunately for them, after this they were on their own, because the red headed woman needed to go help her mom and because she was a Weasley, a rather smart and cunning Weasley, she decided to apparate. Tom and Draco thought of this unfair, but they sucked it up and repeated the directions to Ginny then wrote them down to make sure they would not get lost.

"I promise you guys, its impossible to get lost; HOWEVER if you do, come back here and owl me or something and I'll come to rescue you. Well, I'm really running late so I'll see you guys in about 30 minutes, 5 minutes if the security isn't as bad as it was coming here..."

They nodded. After Ginny left with a pop, the brothers looked at each other, took a deep breath, shrunk all their belongings and stepped into their doom.

---England

Just as Ginny popped into the Burrow, she immediately saw her two favorite brothers, sitting around talking. One being George, the other Percy...

"Gin gin..." George greeted getting up to give her a hug.

"George, how are you?! Where are your kids?"

"They are outside playing and Alicia is in the kitchen helping out mum. Where's Tom?"

"Oh, he's coming with his cousin."

"His cousin?"

"Yeah, um... Well, you see, Tom's cousin came and he needed a place to stay, and me being me, I let him stay, and uh..." Ginny started in English then started to babble in French.

"Gin I need you to talk in ENGLISH" George said stopping Ginny

"George, I told you it would be good for you to learn a foreign language. What Ginny said was that she allowed Tom's cousin to stay with her because he didn't have a place to stay, though I still can't figure out why you needed to tell us that information, its not like we asked how you met him, anyways before I get really off topic, how is he? Which was what George was really asking..." Percy explained to both Ginny and George

"Just because your wife is French, and you learned French just for her doesn't mean you have to rub it in my face." George muttered

Ginny laughed weakly, "Perce, how is Joy? Does she like Hogwarts much?"

"Ginevra, you are getting off topic. Who is staying with you?"

"Um, its someone you know..."

"And he or she is?"

"He... Its Draco Malfoy..." She muttered

"What?"

"Mum? Did you just call me?" She asked as she turned away from her brothers

George grabbed Ginny's wrist, "Malfoy is staying at your place and he's coming here today?"

"Yeah, mum knows about it... Joona of course knows about it... George, don't worry, he's different from when he was in Hogwarts, he may be arrogant and a bit cocky, but he's not all about his dad and money... He's actually very sweet..."

"Just making sure..."

Ginny smiled.

"You meet the most interesting people in Paris, Gin." Percy commented, "That one time you brought Pansy's family, and now knowing that Tom is related to Malfoy... I know Ron will have a fit."

"Why would I have a fit?" Ron asked

"RON!!" Ginny squealed she ran up to his family

"AUNT GINNY!!" Ruby and Emma squealed clamping themselves onto her legs...

"Its Ruby and Emma!" Ginny said giving them pats on their heads, "Hermoine! How are you dear?" AngelBear: Don't you love how I named these two kids? Ruby after Rupert... And Emma after Emma... Gah, I'm so clever... LoLz... JK about the 'I'm so clever part' I really did name the kids like that though...

"I'm good... How is France this time of year?"

"Its great as ever..."

"Now tell me why I would have a fit?" Ron asked a bit annoyed that everyone had forgotten he existed

"Oh, well, Tom's cousin is coming this Christmas..." Percy started

"Now before you tell who he is, Ron, you are not allowed to say anything mean because he's matured and your kids are here and are WAY too innocent to be hearing the words that will be coming out of your mouth once you find out who it is..." Ginny said

"And he is?"

"Ron, my buddy, what if we told you Tom's cousin is living with Ginny and goes by the name of Draco Malfoy..." George said

Ginny glared at George, he really didn't need to tell Ron that Malfoy was living with her...

"Draco Malfoy?" Ron repeated as his face flushed a bright red.

"Yeah..." Ginny confirmed giving him a smile

"And he's living with you?"

"Um, yeah..."

"GRED!!!" Fred yelled interrupting the "fun"

"OH MY Look who's here, FEORGE!!!" George replied running up to his twin brother, acting as if they haven't seen each other in years

Angelina, Fred's wife, rolled her eyes when she made eye contact with Ginny... But this made Ron forget all about the Malfoy thing as he went up to greet his brothers.

"AUNTIE GINNY!!" Fred's kids started to yell as they came up to her

"AWW It's my M's!!" She claimed kissing both of them on the head

Yes, the M's. Michael and Michelle, they were twins, girl-boy twins to be exact and just like the other twins they were up to no good. Sure they seemed like the innocent and sweet 7 year olds; but they were anything but that. These two bugs had more tricks up their sleeves than George and Fred at the age of seven and Fred couldn't be happier.

"Now you four go greet your grandma and play outside with the others, okay?" Ginny instructed

The four children bobbed their heads and ran toward the kitchen.

"Angie!! How are you?" Ginny asked giving her sister in law a hug

"I'm great. How has France been treating you?"

"Its lovely."

"Oh, I really want to go to France, but Fred refuses to go anywhere he can't speak the language of."

"Of course, then he wouldn't be able to play jokes on them, you would think he would mature by now..."

"I know! But it makes my marriage a little bit more exciting."

"Tell me about it. Ron seems to act more like the kids..." Hermoine commented

"Hey, it keeps you occupied, you have to admit that..." Angelina replied

"Well, if you will excuse me, I have to go set up some rooms, holler when Tom and Draco get here, make sure the boys don't attack them."

"Alright." Hermoine said

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?"

"Right, you weren't here... I'll explain as we walk to the kitchen, I need to say hi to Molly..."

Angelina nodded as the two mothers walked together... Molly had already enlarged all the rooms and now it was Ginny's job to transfigure all the beds and place everyone in each room. After about 5 minutes, she completed her list; she went into each room and created all the beds that would be needed.

"GIN!" Angelina called

"I'm coming!" Ginny replied running down the winding stairs

She was not prepared to see what she saw next. Draco and Ron were having a civil conversation, it didn't even look forced, hell they were laughing.

"Draco, Tom you guys came alright... I thought you guys got lost..." Ginny claimed

"Oh hey..." Draco said

"Is everyone here?" Ginny asked looking at the room full of well full-grown men and little children weaved in between them.

"I think so."

"Okay. Then I'm going to direct everyone to his or her rooms... Some families will be sharing rooms because we only have a limited amount of space. So going on, in Bill's room, there will be Bill and his family. Charlie's room, Charlie and his fiancée, Fred's family, sorry boys if wanted some alone time with your wives... Percy's room, of course Percy and his family along with Harry and his family... Um, George and Fred's room, George...Ron's room, Ron and his family, my room, Draco and Tom. Anyway questions? Good... Any objections? Lovely... If you have any complaints go talk to your wives, I'm not here to serve you... If you can't find your room, that's not my problem."

"Well, aren't you a nice sister?" Fred said sarcastically

"Yeah I am. Amazing how I nice turned out, huh? Well, I'm going to go tell your wives and fiancée your room arrangement."

"Hey, Gin..." Draco called out

"Draco, my room is the one in the very top."

"Oh, um, well I wanted to say hi to your mother..."

"Okay..."

"Mum! Draco wanted to say hi..."

"Oh, Draco dear. You have grown so much since the last time I saw you!" Molly commented, "And you've more handsome, I bet your mum is proud of you..."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley... I hope my mother is proud... Your home is very cozy... It gives me a good feeling..."

"Thank you, dear... And do call me Molly."

"Okay...is there anything you need help with? I'll be more than happy to help."

"Aren't you the sweetest thing? Now, why can't all my boys be like that?"

"Because that would be sucking up." Bill replied walking up to his mum and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, it would be nice if you guys sucked up a little bit." Molly replied, "And when will you get rid of this pony thing?"

"Mum, please."

"Well, you have kids now and a wife, shouldn't you stop looking like some bum off the streets..."

Bill rolled his eyes...

"Molly, don't worry about it. I kind of like it." Kara, Bill's wife, commented

"Oh, well, you young people these days..."

"Well, Malfoy, I would like it if you would stop sucking up because than all our wives will be on our backs..." Bill said in a joking manner

"I'll remember that..."

"Now you boys out of the kitchen, go play with the kids or go back into the living room and do something... No actually, Draco and Bill, can you guys go outside and get the table ready? Ask the other kiddos in that room to help too"

They nodded and left

"Aw, Ginny, I vote that you fall in love with Draco." Kara said

"Kara! I can't just fall in love with someone..." Ginny exclaimed at Kara's random outburst.

"Well, I say he's better than Tom and so much cuter."

"You have a husband. Remember?"

"And I'm commenting on how your future husband looks."

Ginny rolled her eyes...

"What do you think Molly? Don't you think Draco would make a perfect husband for Ginny?"

"Draco? I don't know. He seems very sweet, but we'll have to see."

"Joey what do you think?" Kara asked Charlie's fiancée.

"He is very handsome... Ginny come on!! We need a blond in this family!" Joey claimed

"You guys are impossible. Joanne is a natural blond."

"Well, we need a blond haired man in this crazy household, plus wouldn't it be nice to see some kids around here with pretty blond hair?" Joanne commented

"Harry and Joona have a beautiful little girl with the most prettiest black hair ever." Alicia added

"Girls, I need a little bit of help." Molly said

The women giggled and started to do everything they had stopped doing.

Oddly enough, everyone actually got along with each other. Her family seemed to accept Draco and even the kids didn't get into any fights, yet. The whole group of people sat outside and ate their dinner, talking, laughing, blushing and hitting and a bit of flirting.

"Fine," Hana, Harry's little girl, answered putting down her fork, "I'll go ask."

"He's going to say no," Emma claimed as she gave Hana a smug look

"We'll just have to see about that..."

The other children stared at the two youngest girls and then continued to eat. Hana got up and started walking towards Ginny. She took a deep breath when she came to her destination.

"You should have been there, Tom, it was great." Ron said laughing

"At least I'm not afraid of spiders..." Draco replied

Ron immediately stopped laughing as the rest of the family did. Draco continued to eat until he felt a tug on his pants; he looked down and saw a little Asian girl.

"Hana, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked

Hana pulled Ginny down and whispered why she was there... Ginny smiled and tried her best not to laugh.

Hana then turned her attention back to Draco, by then most of the adults turned their attention to Draco and Hana. She then pulled Draco down and also whispered something in his ear. He blushed.

"Um," Draco started feeling a bit comfortable, "if your dad says its okay, then its fine with me..."

Ginny's smile turned even bigger, she knew Draco couldn't say no.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, honey..." Harry replied looking at his daughter curiously, who walked over to sit on his lap.

"Appa," She repeated again appa is dad in Korean

"Yes?"

"When I grow up can I marry Mr. Dray-ko?"

Harry started to choke as the people around him tried their best not to laugh, except Ron who had tears running down his face because he was laughing so hard; Hermoine slapped him to make him stop laughing.

"Um dear... Don't you think you are too young for Malfoy?"

"Who is Mal-poy? I said I wanted to marry Mr. Dray-Ko."

"Malfoy is Draco's last name."

"Oh..."

"So don't you think you are too young to marry Draco?"

"Yes, that's why I said when I grow up I wanted to marry Mr. Dray-ko."

"Smart kid you have there, Potter..." Tom commented

Harry glared at Tom.

"Well, we will decide once you've grown up then." He answered not wanting to break the truth to Hana, that grown ups get older too along with children.

"Okay!" Hana agreed happily as she jumped off her father's lap then ran up to Draco and gave him a kiss on the cheek, who again blushed. Then she skipped toward her seat throwing her tongue out at Emma and boy, was she furious. Emma got up from her seat and went to her dad.

"DADDY!!"

"Yes dear?"

"Tell uncle Harry that Hana can't marry Mr. Draco."

"Why?"

"Because _I _wanted to marry Mr. Draco!"

Ron turned bright red along with Draco who started to choke on his food. Ginny started to laugh along with the many others

"What?! Why would you want to marry him?" Ron asked completely taken back

"Because he's pretty!"

Hermoine decided to take over before it got worse.

"Dear, just because he's pretty doesn't give you a reason to marry him." Hermoine explained calmly to her daughter

"But I like pretty things..." Emma complained

"So do I, but that's not the reason I married your father, I married him because I love him."

Emma nodded her head, "That makes sense because daddy isn't really all that pretty..."

Hermoine laughed as Ron somehow turned a brighter red.

"But mummy why did uncle Harry say Hana could marry Mr. Draco?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Harry on that one."

"Mummy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Why is daddy not as pretty as uncle Tom and Mr. Draco and uncle Harry and uncle Bill and Sam ..." Emma asked babbling on and on

"Emma?" Ginny interrupted before Emma could say any more names

"Huh?"

"Because he wanted you to be the prettiest one in the family." Ginny replied

"Oh. Okay." She said happy with the answer she got

"Now why don't you go along and finish your dinner?"

"Okie dokie." And Emma skipped back to her spot.

Ginny chuckled...

"Kids these days... They are just adorable." Molly commented

"They are, aren't they?" Alicia agreed

"Wow, Malfoy, you are quite popular among the ladies..." Charlie commented

"Er... Yeah..."

"You guys, when Emma was naming off the pretty people, did she actually say Snape?" George asked

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too."

"Yeah she did." Ginny answered

Fred started laughing, "Ronny, your daughter just dissed you bad. She thought Snape's son was better looking than you."

"Shut up!" Ron snapped

"So Malfoy, why aren't you married yet? You must have girls that are all over you..." Kara commented

"Well, the girls that are 'all over me' do not seem so appealing..."

"What are you looking for in a wife?" Joey asked

"Uh..."

"Oh forget that, how would you propose to her?" Joanne asked

"I rather not say... What if I wanted to marry Ginny? Than it would ruin the whole effect." He said half jokingly, he actually wouldn't mind getting married to Ginny

"So true..." Angelina agreed with a sigh

"Well, I'm sorry Malfoy, but Ginny cannot marry you..." Harry said

"Why is that?"

"Because she is my second wife... But don't tell that to Joona, she'll get mad..." Harry joked, no one really laughed at Harry's joke... Poor Harry...

"Potter, I'm sorry but you are only allowed one beautiful person in each family, and you have already exceeded that limit by have a pretty little girl..." Tom said

Making both Joona and Ginny blush

"Tom, why aren't you married again?" Hermoine asked

"Don't feel like being attached yet to one person."

"Still in that phase, huh?" Bill asked

"I guess... Hopefully a girl will come along and steal my heart..." Tom replied eyeing Ginny

"That would be so sweet!" Joona exclaimed clapping her hands together

"What would be the most cheesiest line you guys used?" Joey asked

"I don't say cheesy lines..." Tom declared

Ginny coughed, "Yeah right. I heard all those sugar coated comments you give to girls..."

"Okay, so maybe a couple..."

Ginny rolled her eyes...

"What about you Draco?"

"HEY! Why do you guys keep on asking the blond men? Why not us?" Fred asked pretending to be jealous

"Because they are still single..." Angelina replied, giving Fred a kiss on the cheek

"Well, dearies, I'm going to go visit your father." Molly said getting up

"We'll take everything in and clean up everything, mum." Charlie said

"Thank you dear."

"You go have fun talking to dad." Ginny said

"I will dear."

"Tell daddy we'll visit tomorrow." Percy said

"Of course."

"Send our love!" Fred shouted

Molly nodded as she went inside

"How about we start to clean this up and get the kids inside. The heat charm is starting to wear off, and I don't want to kids to get colds." Hermoine said

"I'll take all the kids inside," Ginny said leaving the group

"Why does Ginny do the easy job?" Ron complained

"Because all the kids listen to what she has to say," Angelina answered.

"If you can get all those kids to listen to you and do exactly you have to say, go ahead," Hermoine told Ron

"Er..."

"Hey, Draco, I can call you that, can't I?" Kara asked and without waiting for an answer, "Why don't you go inside and meet all the kiddos?"

"Do you not need any help here?"

"Look at all these people we have. Its fine, go along." Kara said shooing Draco off

"Okay..."

Once Draco left the scene Joanne and Joey started to giggle...

"Why are you ladies laughing?" Tom asked

"Oh, we just thought it would be cute if your cousin and Gin got married, they seem so perfect for each other." Joey answered

"Why?"

"Well, he seems like a person who needs a lot of love, and we know that Ginny has a lot of that..." Joanne answered

"Plus, you have to admit, your cousin is extremely good looking..." Kara added

"So you are implying I'm not handsome?"

"You are, but you and Ginny are like brothers and sisters... It would be weird if you guys got married to each other..." Angelina said

"And maybe Draco can do some good to the other guys in this house, who seem to think we, women, have to do everything around the household." Alicia commented

"What are you girls talking about?" Bill asked holding a pile of plates

"Oh, nothing..." Kara replied kissing him, "Bill, lets go clean these up."

"Tom, do you have a girlfriend?" Hermoine asked

"Uh, not really..."

"Oh... Are you into blind dates? Because I know some girls in France, that might be interested..." Hermoine suggested

"Blind dates? Well, I guess, one can't hurt."

"Great! Can you take these chairs inside? Thank you... RON!!"

---Inside the Burrow

"Alright, now Hana, Emma, I want you two to apologize to each other. The way you two behaved during dinner was unacceptable. I do not believe your parents taught you to act like that."

They bowed their heads as they mumbled their sorries...

"Hey Ginny..." Draco called out

"What are you doing in here?"

"Kara kicked me ... in? Said something about me meeting all the kids..."

"Oh... Okay... You guys, this is Draco Malfoy, Tom's cousin."

Hello's and hi's chorused throughout the room.

"Alright, well, why don't you introduce your names so Draco knows who you are..."

"I'm Joel. These are my sisters, Julie and Lorie..."

"My name is Joy..." She mumbled

"She's really shy..." Ginny whispered to Draco

"I'm Michael and..."

"I'm Michelle..."

"We're twins..." They said in unison, "Would you like a piece of candy?"

He nodded his head and accepted their little treat.

"Don't eat that..." Ginny warned

He stared at the harmless pieces in his hand...

"They are the children of Fred..." Ginny explained

"Oh."

"I'm Shay..." She said in a bored tone

"I'm Kelly..."

"I'm Caleb..."

"No, Kurt. I'm Caleb. REMEMBER!?"

"OH, right, I'm Kurt, he's Caleb."

"Don't listen to them, he's Caleb and he's Kurt..."

"NUH UH KELLY, I'm Caleb and he's Kurt..."

Kelly rolled her eyes...

"So who is who?" Draco asked Ginny

"Caleb is the one in the green sweater."

"Okay.. Thanks..."

"No problem."

"I'm Ruby..."

"I'm Emma..."

"And I'm your future wife!" Hana exclaimed running up to him, clamping herself unto his leg.

Ginny laughed, "That's Hana..."

"Malfoy, I see you met all the kids..." Ron commented

"Yeah..."

"Do not accept anything from Shay or the twins..." Angelina warned

"I'll do that..."

"Or any other of the kids..."

"Okay..."

"AJ you are no fun..." Fred said

"Yeah, mum... No fun..." The twins pouted

"Hey, if you can name all the kids, Ginny'll kiss you." Kara said

"Really?" Draco inquired, cocking up an eyebrow

"Yeah, she did it with Tom... But Tom didn't get it... He still can't get all the kids right.."

"Hey, I just can't get the triplets... They keep on changing their names on me..." Tom defended

"Why didn't you tell me about this? I would have paid more attention to the kids then..." Draco said

"That's what I feared..."

"Hey, if you can get all the kids' name right and tell us who belongs to who, then I give Charlie's and mine approval of getting married..." Joey suggested

"You guys, we aren't even going out, what are the chances we are going to get married?" Ginny argued

"Hey, it won't hurt..." Kara replied

"Whatever..." Ginny sighed

"So Draco, up to the challenge?" Charlie dared

"Sure... Its not like I lose anything if I do..."

"Actually you do..." Tom said

"What?"

"Gotta eat whatever M and M can conjure up. See, if I didn't need to do that, I would be trying every year..." The blond answered

"Still up for it?" Ron challenged

"No lies, right? If I get all the names right, then I get a kiss?" Draco made sure

Ginny nodded her head.

"Alright."

"Michael and Michelle, you guys are from Fred and Angelina... Um, Kelly, Caleb, Kurt, and Shay, you four go to George and Alicia. You are Joy and your parents are... Char... No. Percy and Joanne." Draco named off slowly

Everyone watched eagerly, no one had ever gone this far...

"Okay, now, Hana, you are with Joona and Harry. Emma and Ruby are from Hermoine and Ron. The three oldest are from Bill, you are Joel, Julie and Lorie." Draco ended

"What the—"Ron started

"He actually got it."

"We didn't even tell him who's kid was who either..." Percy mumbled

"I am amazed Draco... I guess there was a reason why Professor Dumbledore chose you to be Head Boy..." Hermoine commented

"Thanks..."

"So I think someone owes someone a kiss" Kara cooed

Ginny turned red...

"Come on, Gin. We want to see it..." Joey said...

"Joey..." Ginny whined as she turned redder

"A deal is a deal..." Joanne stated

"Aunt Gin why are you red?" Hana asked

"Your Aunt Gin is red because she has to kiss Draco..." Joona answered

"But... But... Aunt Gin! You can't kiss Mr. Dray-Ko..." Hana objected

"That's right!! I can't go off kissing Hana's future husband, can I?" Ginny agreed picking up Hana

"Ginny... You can't avoid this..." Joona said.

"We are going to make sure you did your part of the deal..." Kara added

"But I can't... What would Hana think of me? Hana, you wouldn't like me kissing Draco would you?"

Hana shook her head...

"See, if Hana agreed I would be fine, but she doesn't..."

"Aunt Gin, why do you have to kiss Mr. Dray ko?"

"Oh... Um..."

"Hana, Aunt Gin has to kiss Draco because she made a promise if he named all the kids correctly, which he did, he would get a kiss from Ginny as a prize..."

"Oh. Aunt Gin!! You didn't tell me you _promised_ you can't break your promises..." Hana explained and then hushed her voice, "Otherwise you can go to a very very bad place..."

"Oh..."

Hana jumped out of Gin's arms.

"I give you permission to kiss Draco..."

The wives snickered.

"Hana, are you sure?"

"You made a promise Aunt Gin."

"Yes, Gin, you _promised_" Kara emphasized

The boys just looked amused.

"Kids, I think its getting late, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed." Ginny ordered.

"But Aunt Gin we want to watch..." Julie whined

"Yeah, Aunt Gin!" Joy agreed

Gin let out a sigh.

"This is probably the most embarrassing thing I have ever done. Kiss a guy right in front of all my brothers' families."

"You would have to do that on your wedding day also..." Hermoine added

"You forgot that part." Angelina agreed

"You also forgot that you just got permission from a four year old to kiss Draco..." Joona added

Ginny turned red, again...

"Let's get this over with." Ginny mumbled to Draco...

"If you don't want to give me a kiss that's fine..." Draco said, "I don't want you to be pressured to do anything..."

"Aww you are so sweet!" Joey squealed

"Aww that's so sweet!" Charlie mimicked getting a hit on the head

"A promise is a promise..." Ginny murmured as she pulled Draco's face down to hers, giving him a sweet little kiss.

All the girls in the room 'aw-ed' as most of the boys looked disgusted.

"EWW!" Kurt, Caleb and Michael chorused trying to rid themselves the image.

"Now off to bed." Ginny commanded

All the kids groaned and moaned as they made their way upstairs...

"That was a lot of excitement for one day..." Fred remarked

"Yes, dear, brother, I agree." George said

"Tomorrow's Christmas so lets get some sleep..." Tom suggested as he let out a yawn...

Soon a chain of yawns went around the room as they all agreed

It was a little bit before sunrise when Ginny awoke. She stretched her arms above her head and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She then remembered that Tom and Draco were asleep in her room, not noticing that one of the beds were empty. Putting on a robe, she quietly tip-toed out of her room and down the stairs, skipping the ones that tended to squeak. She was about to jump on the couch when she noticed a blond head staring into the flames. She held in her squeal, which resulted in a mouse like 'eep.' Draco quickly turned his head around and noticed Ginny's hands over her mouth.

"Draco! You scared the butterflies out of me..." Ginny exclaimed plopping down next to him.

"Butterflies?"

"Oh, well, when I'm here, I don't curse because my mother's here and so are little kids and they don't need to hear bad words..." Ginny explained

Draco nodded his head and turned his gaze back to the fireplace.

"So, do you miss them?" Ginny whispered

"My parents?"

"No Draco, your pet snails, of course you parents..."

"Oddly, enough, I do... No matter how I look to them..."

"Draco? Can I ask you a question after this one?"

"Sure..."

"Did you leave because... Did you leave for the same reasons as Pansy?" Ginny finally asked

"How do you know about Pansy?"

"She's a real close friend of mine..."

Draco looked at Ginny's face as her eyes reflected the flames of the fire.

"When she told me why she left England, it... It really crushed my heart... Sure all the people said that things would get better after Voldemort is gone. But is it really? Thousands of children are without parents. And those children that had parents as Death Eaters, just suffer as much for standing up for what they believed in. How could he be that evil? You know in the end, I believe that thing won..." Ginny said looking at Draco's eyes as her eyes threatened tears

"You're right. I did leave because of Voldemort's last curse. And I also think you are partially right about Voldemort winning. Sure our kids' futures are most likely safe, but to us, there are constant reminders of him... However, we won because now our children can live a better life..."

Ginny nodded as she laid her head on Draco's shoulder. A silence seemed to comfort them.

"You know this week, I spent hours thinking about you and Tom. And I realized that my love for Tom just became an obsession just like way back when, I had an obsession with Harry. I sat hours in my room trying to think of reasons why I liked your brothers, and you know what? I actually found reasons..." Ginny babbled

"Isn't that a good thing?" Draco asked

Ginny shook her head, "No, because if you truly love someone, you shouldn't have reasons to love that person. It should be indescribable."

"And when I thought about you... I..." Ginny started

"You what?" Draco inquired, hoping maybe Ginny had fallen in love with him.

"Nothing... I'm just saying random stuff..." Ginny replied shaking her head

An awkward moment passed after Draco's 'oh'.

"You know, my sister in laws want you as a brother in law." Ginny commented breaking the silence, giggling a bit

"Oh..."

"Yeah... So if you think they are acting a bit weird, you know why..."

Draco brushed Ginny's wavy hair with his fingers.

"Why do you straighten out your hair?"

"Oh, Tom told me it looked better that way... But I guess I can stop doing that, huh?"

"Yeah... Don't straighten your hair. It looks more beautiful this way..."

"You think?"

"I know..."

Ginny smiled and lifted her head to look at Draco. In such a short amount of time, this Draco kid, captured her heart and it drove her crazy... She shook her head a bit and he cocked his annoying eyebrow, giving her a questioning look.

"Draco... I... I..."

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" Ginny asked, not being able to summon up the courage to tell him she was in love with him

"No."

Ginny looked surprised and was hurt.

"For once, I want to give you the kiss..." Draco murmured bringing his lips down to hers...

Tom clenched his fists together at the scene he had just witnessed. He had followed Ginny down the stairs when he heard her get up and he almost regretted it. But it made him realize that it wasn't Draco who stole Ginny away from him. He, himself, was the person who pushed Ginny away. Tom had his chance with Ginny, and he just didn't notice until he was too late. He looked at the box he had for Ginny and put it in his pocket. He slowly walked up the stairs and back into Ginny's room. He looked at the pair of pants that Ginny first made Tom. He chuckled to himself, "Guess I was a pair of pants too late..."

**The End**

**Weasley Family Chart **

**Bill and his wife, Kara**

Joel Male 15

Julie Female 13

Lorie Female 12

**Charlie and his fiancée, Joey**

**Percy and his wife, Joanne**

Joy female 12 side note: she is adopted because Joanne can't have babies

**Fred and Angelina**

Michael Male 7 side note: has twin sister

Michelle Female 7 side note: has twin brother

**George and Alicia**

Shay Female 8

Kurt Female 6 side note: triplets, apparently, Alicia's family has a history of triplets

Caleb Male 6 side note: a third of the first ever Weasley triplets

Kelly Male 6 side note: a triplet of the 2KC

**Ron and Hermoine**

Ruby Female 6

Emma Female 4

**Harry and Joona**

Hana Female 4

Ending Notes

Remember there is an epilogue coming up that will tie all the ends of the story together.

Usually I would write down all the names of the people who commented on my story and write thanks and stuff, but this time I won't, because I doubt you guys will actually go through all the names, try to find yours and read what I said. And I as a reader often find it as a nuisance in a story.

This story does actually have a sequel to it. But it will be about the kids. And if you would like me to post it do tell me because if not I have another Ginny/Draco story I rather like, but am still kind of reluctant to post it. If you guys want me to completely stop writing because I suck. Tell me that too.

The epilogue will have a preview of my other Ginny/Draco story. Below I'll have the preview of the sequel.

Other than that, thanks to all those who reviewed and put me on their "alert list" and "favorite list." You guys are forever loved.

A LOT of thanks to those who read through the whole story, instead of just telling me I suck in the first chapter. ;; But if you told me I sucked in the first chapter or two but still continued to read it... THANKS, you are also loved too!!

Now the preview:

Title: When the Sky is Blue

Background info: Joona and Harry has another daughter named Audree Nara Daisy Isabelle Where do I come up with these names? or Andi for short, like her name, she acts like a boy. Before she enters Hogwarts they move to Korea, leaving a devastated best friend. Guess who? Eric Adrian II Malfoy, the son of Ginny and Draco. This story is about what changed between the two friends and what will change between them.

This scene is when Ginny and Draco and Eric come to Korea to pick up Andi, and before they leave, they have lunch there....

_"You should be glad she went out of the **phase**" Ginny said  
  
Harry and Draco turned red, one because of anger, the other because of embarrassment, as Ginny and Joona both laughed. Eric stared at them puzzled then went back to eating.  
  
"The phase?" Andi questioned  
  
"Oh... I forgot, you weren't even born then, and neither was Eric..." Joona started out  
  
"It was before Draco and I were even married."  
  
"And you were obsessed with Tom." Joona added  
  
"Uncle Tom?" Andi asked, surprised  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Gee, Aunt Gin... Just attack all the Malfoy's will ya?" Andi commented  
  
"Hey... Tom is my best guy friend.."  
  
"You used to dream about marrying him, Gin." Joona commented making Ginny turn red.  
  
"ANYWAYS we went to the first ever, Weasley Christmas Reunion. Draco came along because I forced him too, he used to live with me because of some unknown reason, and Tom came like every year... But because it was a reunion, Harry came with Joona and Hana... Oh dear, is it alright to tell this story? I mean Hana won't get mad, will she?"  
  
"Hahaha.. Oh yes.. I forgot...Hmm..." Joona pondered  
  
"MUM!! AUNT GIN!! You can't just leave me there.. I promise I won't make fun of unniterm in Korean meaning, older sister ... Scouts' honor!"  
  
"Haha... You're not a scout dear..." Joona said  
  
"Argh.."  
  
"I'll tell you..." Ginny said and then started whispering everything in her ear.  
  
Andi's face scrunched up and then looked at Draco in almost disgust.  
  
"EEEWW!!" Andi squealed, "GROSS!! GROSS GROSS!!"  
  
Eric stared at her in bewilderment as Draco glared at Andi.  
  
"Gross.. Eww..!! I knew Hana had a thing for older guys.. But.. looks at Draco EEEWWW!!"  
  
"Okay, I get it. Now stop." Draco said  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly how I reacted and that's still how I react when I think about it." Harry said giving a shudder  
  
"Harry. Audree. You stop that right now." Joona commanded, making them both look down.  
  
"Sorry, Uncle Draco... Its just... Bleh"  
  
"Now, Audree, promise you will not make fun of your sister or Emma."  
  
"Okay... But if it slips, it's not my fault..."Andi stated as her brown eyes twinkled with mischief._

...... End of that scene

Remember to tell me what you think about EVERYTHING!!

See ya next month!

Lots of love and kudos to all

Angelbear


	12. Epilogue

Thanks everyone for reviewing and putting me in their favorites list as well alert list. Makes me happy!! Kiss and hugs to all... I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner than I said. I had trouble trying to think of a good epilogue without spoiling bits of the sequel. Well I guess that's it.. Remember to vote after you have finished reading... Other than that. Happy reading!!

**Epilogue:**

After that night, it took about 2 weeks for Draco to ask out Ginny. Not because he's a coward, but because Ginny was furious at him for moving without telling her. And at one point, family members were concerned that she and Draco would not get together because of both their stubborness. But they were brought together by Hana and Draco's broom. Yes, Hana, the girl who claimed that Draco was her future husband. When Ginny was babysitting her one night, Hana somehow managed to convince Ginny that Draco was the one for her. No one knows how Hana did it, but she did and because she did, Hana became the first model for Ginny's line of clothing. Apparently, the people loved Hana and after doing many shoots with Ginny, she became an extremely successful model after graduating from Hogwarts and is now doing ads and runs for people all over the world.

After Ginny's production of her line of clothes, Carol's store went crazy. Everyone loved Ginny's designs and because of that Carol created a company, who only accepted the very best and trained them to be the top designers in the world.

Tom, well, after finally realizing his brother's love for Ginny, accepted the blind date that Hermoine offered. The girl was wonderful, but he found her older sister more attractive and got her older sister pregnant. Fortunately, they were in love, much to the younger sister's disapproval, they got married. Now they are living in a wizard neighborhood in France with his wife, Jane, and four children, Jimmy, Marie, Stephanie and Nathan.

Luna. Well, she appeared to be a horrible person in this picture. And she was but that was due to the fact that her stepmother(the person who had the shop infront of Carol's). Her father had passed away a couple of years ago and his last wish was to keep her stepmother happy and that is exactly what she did. Her mother wanted her to marry a good looking man who was rich. But after she realised that she was in love with her best friend, Colin. Luna got married to him and had 3 children. One daughter, Anna May, who was Potter's second daughter's age and two boys, Elliot and Kerry. There is still much tension between Ginny and Luna but they try to fix it by trying to stick their children together...

Harry and Joona had two more children after Hana. Daniel James Potter, who also became a model as a part time job after graduating from Asia's School of Wizardry(where Joona went) and Audree Nara Daisy Isabella Potter, a combination of names that Joona and Harry wanted to name their daughter and couldn't just chose one. They, too, live in a wizard neighborhood along with many former Slytherins in England...

Don't you just love happy endings? They say that where there is an ending there is a new beginning... And for Draco and Ginny? Well, I'll just leave you to think about that.

-----------------------End

**Disclaimer: All characters are copyrighted by the companies who own them. Other then that, the plot is mine as well as the kids and wives and unfamiliar characters. This disclaimer applies to chapters 1-11 and the epilogue.**

Loverly isn't it? haha.. sorry my endings suck -sigh- I always try to leave a little bit of mystery... Anyways... Now is the time to tell me what you guys want for me to write next... Unless you don't want me to write anymore...

_Option 1:_

Title: When the Sky is Blue

Summary: This is the sequel of A Pair of Pants Too Late... It is the tale of Potter's daughter, Audree and Ginny's son, Eric. They are best friends until one of them leaves right before they enter Hogwarts. It is now year six at Hogwarts and that person is back... Bringing up old feelings as well as new ones. Of course weaved in is the rest of the story of how Ginny and Draco finally got together. Genre: Romance. Bit of Humor.

_Option 2:_

Title: How to Fall in Love with Your Enemies: For Dummies

 Summary: When enemies become your lovers and your lovers, your lovers' enemy. Welcome to the world of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
Genre: Romance. Bit of Humor.

_Option 3:_

You think I suck and should quit writing.

Please vote and do tell me...

Lots of love

AngelBear


End file.
